Naruto: The gift
by Romeyer
Summary: 27 years old Naruto went to create a place where everyone can live in peace, not for his own good but for the people who were abandoned by the world. After 3 years, just when he was about to have a new future, fate wanted him to relive the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

The snow had been falling nonstop since the beginning of October, making it difficult for a man who was trying to find his way through the current storm, he had a meeting with a group.

That man's name was Naruto Uzumaki, a shinobi who had abandoned his village and his dream.

He didn't get anything to recall his identity or his past anymore...

* * *

><p>Swears and curses could be heard through out the freezing weather. On the outskirt nearing a campfire, about 20 men covered only with just their pants were fighting each others bare-handed.<p>

"Motherfucker!" Shout a young teenager after getting his nose broken. "Come ON!"

Althought it seemed like they were having one crazy fight, they in fact were sparing one by one. Each group had only two people trying to fight a duel than just blindly join the others.

"COME ON and fight! I'll show you how it is done!"

"I'm freezing here dude, your fist is not helping..."

Naruto stood far from their place, observing everymove they made as he began dragging his boots towards them.

One of the fighter caught sight of him only to get a punch to the face as a reward.

"OW! The boss.."

"What?" The one who landed his fist started looking around until he caught the eyes of the blond figure walking towards their fighting ground. "The boss is here everyone!"

Immediately every single one stopped what they were doing and casted their eyes around to find the one who was called "boss".

"Boss!" "Boss!" "I can't believe that he went to meet us." One after another tried to talk normally even though they were almost out of breath from the weather and the fight.

"...So you are the volunteers who wish to join our force?...Hm, Kimura told you to start fighting in pairs, didn't he?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes boss! Kimura-san told us if we prove ourselves worthy, we can join you!" Said a smiling man.

"Uh...Where is he now?"

"The Jonin commander is currently busy with something in the station, he requested that nobody disturbs him while he is in his chamber... Is there a problem, boss?"

"Can I join your force, boss? I've been waiting for this day, I promise I won't disappoint you!"

Naruto let out a small chuckle. ' Kimura, I really don't know if having you as an instrustor is a good idea.' He thought.

"Calm down, he didn't mean it when he said that, all of you are welcome in here. Our base is still just a small group of mercenaries, we need more people to run the business here and I always prefer the volunteers, the ones who come on their free wills are far more trustworthy." He said.

"Boss...I understand! I'll try my best to help our base grow!"

"Me too! You can count on me boss!"

"Good! This is now our home, I expect the best from you... Now head for the infirmary and patch those wounds up before reporting in the post camp..." Said Naruto. "Hakuno-san will be in the meeting place if someone wanna know."

"At once! Come on everybody." As fast as their legs could go, they started sprinting back to the gate.

'..It'll pretty chilly if I'm shirtless too. What was he thinking?' Sighing, Naruto followed their way inside the base, he was late for the meeting.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I got caught in a storm this morning." Naruto said as he step inside one of the cabin. "Is everyone here?"<p>

There were 4 people inside, all of them dressed in black vests and each one had a tag printed on his chest.

"Take a seat...Boss, we got a problem." The largest man in the group said.

"What is it, Kimura-san?" Naruto asked as he sat on one of the chairs.

"One of our squads has caught sight of Iwa shinobi in our territory, It was reported that they are Chunin or higher." The man before whose name was Kimura said.

"What rank is that squad, Tsuki?"

"B rank Intel team, I spoke with them in person." A silver haired Jonin responded. "They were inspecting a diamond location 20 miles West from here when those bastards attacked."

"How many of them and did anyone get injured?"

"3 vs 5 and the result was...rather heavy for us. Two members had to stay for the other three to escape...Hakuno-san just found one this morning, his body is being burned as we speak. About the kunoichi...I'm not sure."

"...Hakuno, did you notice anything when you arrive at the scene?"

"No, they broke all the trails. The storm was too thick and even Orochimaru-san couldn't track them." A middle-age man said.

"They got attacked 2 days ago, that time is enough for them to disappear...thanks to the storm." A skinny man with long black hair said.

"What news did your clones bring?"

"..." Silence.

"Your clones can't hold their own in this weather?"

* * *

><p>If the situation had been different, Naruto would have laughed. Of all kind of thing that could prevent the mightiest scout of ninja, it went straight to the cold...Not to mention that the clones are belong to 3 exprienced Jonin and one Sannin.<p>

"Well...They aren't solid like mine so I guess that's the reason I'm here?"

"You caught me. One of us could go but then again there will be one less person to run thing here, sorry for making you go all the way in this snow, boss."

"I can imagine, it took me half the morning to get here with the brig. Hmm...what is an Iwa team doing here?"

"Either they come for the diamond or just to provoke us." Kimura growled. "As if they hasn't caused enough damage to the world already."

"Whatever that is...our base is in danger of being detected, we don't need some stupid outsiders to attack us " Hakuno said. "Our base is not-"

"Our force hasn't yet grown strong enough to survive, let alone fighting with someone." Tsuki finished the line. "85 percents of our men are mere civilians who have more productive works than fighting...and the remains are outcasts. We can't win the fight against the whole village."

"Then what are we supposed to do if they call the shot? I'm sure as hell not going to hide from them!" Kimura loudly spoke.

"Calm down, Kimura-san..." Naruto told him. "I can understand your anger but we need you to think clearly in this."

"This is my new home, our home Naruto-sama...I don't want to run away again."

"Kimura-san..." Hakuno said in silence.

* * *

><p>"Boss, we need your power." Tsuki started his speech as everyone turned their eyes on him. "This is a tracking mission, we need your clones to head for the diamond mine and search for the enemy's trail. We cannot afford to wait when the Iwa might be onto us."<p>

Almost immediately, 5 clones of Naruto popped up without him to do any hand seals.

"You all know what to do...and take care of yourself." The boss ordered as they gave a nod and then disappeared.

**I hope you can correct me if I'm wrong with some words or grammars because English isn't my native language. This is my first try writing something with my imagination to see how my penmanship goes.**

Here is a list of the roles in Naruto's ground-The Division:

-Naruto Uzumaki(Missin nin): Commander, specialized in battle.

-Tsuki Namora(Jonin): Second-in-command, specialized in recruiting new manpower and leading combat squads.

-Kimura Shinji(Jonin): Drill instructor, specialized in combat and ninjutsu training.

-Hakuno Sakahato(Jonin): Medical unit commander, specialized in medical training.

-Orochimaru(Sannin): Spying unit commander, specialized in assassinating, survival, medical, ninjutsu.

The others who are not mentioned:

-Aiko Nemayashi(Missin nin): Storate keeper, responsible for the supplies.

-Yoko Himiura, Yamato Hiratoki, Maya Arumete(Civilian): Bussinessmen, responsible for the funds.

There are 107 civilians and 19 shinobi.

**All these information will be useless in later chapters but they will return at some point.**


	2. Chapter 2

The cold, the darkness and the danger of being detected were giving Naruto's clones a hard time. If the normal storms weren't enough then now the blizzard ones had joined the party.

"See anything ahead, Zero?"

Zero, Ace, Chase, Trial and Phoenix had been their names since the day Naruto stopped abusing this technique, stating that they shouldn't rely too much on brutal force.

"No..." The one called Zero said. "Not even a single sight of a dead bird."

"We should find some place warm." Ace suggested. "The cold's gonna shut our senses."

Everyone seemed to be thrilled with the idea, they had been moving blindly through the storm for a little too long.

* * *

><p>It only took them less than 5 minutes to dig up a cave and have roasted fishes to chew. Chilling by the fire, they began discussing their plan to track the enemy's trail.<p>

"Unless an Iwa nin came patrolling around, it'd be impossible to find them in this state."

"You mean..." Phoenix stopped his meal. "We set up an ambush and hope for the best?"

"Yeah, pure luck." Zero said casually, using the tip of a bone as a toothpick. "Or we could just go solo and maybe come across their trail. Yeah, maybe."

"Damn, we need more people to do this." Trial snorted. "Sigh...We have to think of something, our base cannot affort to wait for us."

"Well, any idea Chase?" Asked Zero.

"...How about making a ruckus on one specific area? The kind of thing that makes the commander order his grunts to investigate?" Said Chase, gutting another fish.

"Hey, that works! We gotta try one." Ace stated. "So what kind of damage should we do?"

"Uhh..." Phoenix stopped eating once again. "Make a loud noise, that'll keep them spamming their clones."

"...At least we got a clear plan on this. The rest is up to us." Trial finished.

All five clones nodded, each one quickly devoured their fishes.

"Stuffed yet? Let's get moving." As in order, they all threw the leftovers into the pitfire.

Dusting off the last bit of ashes, Naruto's clones made their way out of their place.

"Let's search for a higher place, we need the blast to be heard by all."

"...We're really not good at this. I wish clones could use their jutsus."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on a road leading to an iced bridge. There was a fair number of shinobi clothed in white going with their groups through the cold storm, each one shivered as the wind started to decay their revealing skins. Running between them was a red caravan, hinting there was something or someone precious to them hidden inside.<p>

**BANG!**

The sudden noise immediately ceased their advance. Every single one tensed up and made their fighting stance.

**BANG!**

"A rifle's shot?"

"Keep a look out! Everyone remains your positions and protects the caravan."

The tone most likely belonged to the leader called out. After everyone was in a defensive formation, he gave in a breath before doing the handseal.

Four clones appeared right by his side after the call, waiting for order.

"You two, search the area! And you two, investigate the sound!"

They all gave a gesture before disappearing into the smoke field.

"Set the camp! Alert the others if you see something suspicious!"

"Yes! Kizya-sama!" The Iwa nins replied with as much enthusiasm as they could get.

Little did the young commander know, the Winter breeze was going to give him and his small army a hard time staying still in one place...

* * *

><p>"Are we just gonna wait?" Buried himself deep under the snow, Zero asked his companion.<p>

"Depends...Sigh, I'm going to have a cold tonight." Chase said with little air he could manage to let out.

"Hey hey, steady yourself! We haven't even gotten a report yet."

"As if I could forget. Hah...You see anything?"

"Two shadows in the distance, coming from the North. Seems like they went together towards this way. Should we move into another place?"

"The others three should take care of everything. You and me, we should just chill out here and stay comfortably close to each others...forever."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?."

"Heh...Better than your toys for sure. My ears are getting penetrated with snow."

The team had agreed to let two of them stay behind to create the distraction and cover their tracks while the rest prepared to reveal the enemy's trail. After they got the right path, all five would regroup and track the foes down.

**BANGGGG!**

"Uhh! FUCK! This way, come on!"

"We're not gonna make it...The air is frozen around us..."

...The Iwa clones were right, they weren't made to withstand the harshness of nature. The dispersion soon followed.

* * *

><p>"Goddamn it! Waste of fucking time!" The commander for some reason couldn't hold the anger in his voice. Because of his clones' failure? Or would it be the fatigue and shakiness that he fought to keep his stance against the storm had driven him mad?<p>

Maybe it was the time that gave him most of the rage, his troop had been standing guard for nearly an hour. Even with the fire going strong through the deadly weather, their legs somehow showed the poor example of an ice cube and they crumbled everytime the wind passed by.

Unfortunate for them to be a simple escort, the perfect target for the enemy.

"Get a move on! *cough...Cough* We...c-can't just stay here forever..."

His command now was like a salvation to them. Slowly, the colors began to return to their faces and everyone released the tension that had been going crazy inside their mouths. They'd give anything to be able to move their blood vessels.

* * *

><p>On the hill miles away from their place, Zero and his comrades were observing their movement.<p>

"Hmm...I wonder what's inside that vehicle..."

**Author's note: **I think I'll end the chapter here for a good time skip. In case you are wondering why the Iwa didn't send out a proper escort for that caravan, everything will be clear in later chapters...

Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

The hard time was over...For all of them.

The caravan advanced without any problem, snow and ice had already covered their track. Behind them, The Division's scout followed tight yet with extreme caution, they couldn't risk getting detected after all those work, not to mention the disturbance from them had caused the Iwa to be alerted all the time. The tailing had became a lot slower and more exhausted than it should have been.

Shinobi couldn't even recognise their own face properly anymore, they breathed hollow air and their eyes became more and more lifeless...But they were delighted, their mouthes muttered up words of rejoice under the night sky.

"We're here...Finally."

Surrounded by walls of dead trees and rough hills, their base looked almost like an old tower that belongs to the royalty. People could assume it was the enemy's main base at the first sight., a large base that crept out a really uneasy vibe.

Taking the first step towards the gate, Naruto's clones suddenly disappeared out of thin air...Without even a single sound.

Inside the stone wall, a siren could be heard loud and clear. They had triggered the alarm just by touching the ground.

**"**Patrols who are near the post, go investigate and search the area immediately!**"** Their radio was now activated. **"**Shinku-san, gather your troops and protect the goods.**"**

* * *

><p>'Dispersed by some kind of force? I've never seen anything like before...'<p>

Back in The Division, Naruto was processing the info his clones found during the mission. Their last stances at the enemy's base seemed to confuse him a bit, he had never encountered anything like that, something which could kill his intel less than one second. He was confident with his experience in battle after 3 years building up and protecting his ground, he was quite thrilled to expose the technique the enemy had shown him.

The night was quite comfortable for the base, the men had their food and drink after a hard day of working while the women got together and sang their beautiful songs for everyone.

They didn't have to care about their past lives and their crimes anymore, they were groups of people that found each others after being abandoned by their families, their villages...They owned their lives to him, the man who put freedom above anything else.

That man was Naruto Uzumaki and now, he didn't seem to find the wonderful taste of his Sake.

**"**Tsuki, tell the others to go to the briefing. The clones are back.**"** Switching to the speaker, Naruto gave an order for once after such a long time.

**"**...Uggg, oh what...the fu...Right when I'm listening to my...sweet Aiko...Of all the...time.**"** Anyone could tell that the other side was drunk as fuck. **"**Boss, can it wait tomorrow?...My brain is...kind of messed up tonight...Oh yeah..**"** Naruto could hear an angelic voice singing through the transmission. If the girl's voice was that sweet under the buzzing speaker, no wonder the stoic second-in-command Tsuki Namora fell for her.

**"**...Get yourself up and call them. The enemy has shown sight of an unusual technique, I need you to be awake and presentable at the cabin.**"**

**"**Sigh...Alright, I'm coming.**"**

* * *

><p>"I know it's night time and you all are very tired but this is very important...I'll make this short. The enemy's base is located Northwest, about 2 days on foot far from here, there is an iced bridge right in between so you'll know your way. The clones tracked down and followed a caravan leading to their gate but upon closer approach, they disappeared without a trace."<p>

After Naruto had told them the situation, all four veterans fell in deep silence.

"My clones are solid, they don't disperse too often. I suspect the Iwa had a seal that prevent the chakra flowing in our clones, anyone got another idea?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, boss..." Tsuki said, he seemed really tired by now.

"Orochimaru-san, you?" Asked Naruto, turning his head to the Sannin.

"...I need to see it before I can make out what kind it is supposed to be, until then, I'm clueless."

"Have you ever encountered anything like that in your travel?"

"...Actually, it could be some kind of signal that shut down the chakra."

"What? Like from the TV? How did that possible?" Said Kimura.

"Signal?" Naruto pondered the idea for a moment. "That's...interesting. Where did it come from?"

"Wait, Orochimaru-san." Interrupted the white haired Jonin. "By signal, do you mean binaural wave that used to corrupt the radar?"

"Almost right...It also can be used to drive animals into suicide."

"What?" Hakuno gasped. "Binaural wave can do such a thing?"

"...Come to think of it, I've heard about several dead whales drifting around the shore this Summer, there was a large amount of speakers on a battle ship passing through there." Naruto said, clutching his chin. "Massive meats for everyone and sailors got tons of cash."

"That's...horrible." Said Hakuno. "How can such-?"

"Anyway, I think I understand." Tsuki shrugged. "Clones got a main core inside their body, that core maintains the circulation of chakra and keep them active. Normal ones are weak while the solid ones are far stronger but...even those cores could disappeared if attacked directly once."

"What you mean is..." Naruto said, he could wrap the situation more clearly now.

"The ears." Tsuki blurted, gesturing his head. "Those binaural waves have messed their systems up and caused potential harm to the cores, that's my theory."

"Huhh...The escort could travel easily inside the enemy's base and I didn't remember they putting on any device, those waves didn't have much affect on human." Naruto concluded. "Seem like I'm going to have some alone time."

"Boss, we need to discuss this further." Tsuki said, all drowsiness had disappeared. "Without the help of the clones, this infiltration is going to be difficult if we didn't get all the important intel."

"I think we first need to dispatch some of Orochimaru-san's field spying units, they can hold their owns." Kimura suggested.

"Kimura-san, you know I'm not gonna sit here while letting our comrades risk their lives." Naruto cut him off. "Besides, we can't affort to wait for them."

"...Right." The bulky Jonin muttered.

"...Look like we are counting on you once again, boss." Said Hakuno.

"Going to the enemy's base right now is not okay, boss!" Tsuki objected the idea. "The Iwa has shown sight of techniques we have never encounter before...I know you are the most suited person to do this but I agree with Kimura-san. You are a huge boost of morale for us and if enemies decided to attack, we would stand more chances with you around."

Naruto just sit there, staring at his silver haired friend with a derping expression.

"Ahum!..." He tried to face a cough, searching for something in his breast pocket. "Tsuki-san, you remembered the day when we first met?"

"30th December...Wait, why are you asking me that?" Tsuki asked, confused.

"You asked me about the Hokage thingy." Said Naruto, pulling out a brown cigarette. "Remember that shit?"

All the shinobi tensed up, eyes focused on their commander. Naruto rarely swore in front of people, even when he got mad.

"...This is different, boss! I-"

"You know how I hate to be in that position, Tsuki...I will never be a Hokage at any form, I will never sit still on the chair while the others do all the dangerous works." Inhaling a good amount of smoke, he spoke. "I left the shinobi rank to be an outcast, not become another and I'm happy with the title missin nin. I know my place."

"...Boss."

"I'm just a simple person who release his anger on the field of battle...Sorry, got a little sidetrack for a bit." Naruto mumbled, blinking his eyes. "I'm going. If the Iwa did plan out an attack, I'd make sure that didn't happen."

His tone was almost like drunk, yet somehow carried out the sound of venom.

"Tsuki-san, I'll leave you to do my brief." He started to give the orders. "Tomorrow! Kimura-san, gather good men and take extra care of their training. Hakuno-san, prepare the places for medics and tell everyone to be on their guards. Orochimaru-san and Tsuki-san, you two are better than me at this kind of stuff so I leave you to do the commanding. No drinking parties or shows while I'm gone!"

"Show off..." Tsuki muttered, heaving a heavy sigh.

"Well...You caught me." Naruto lowered his tone. "But seriously, this might be the chance for us to discover a new security system as well as their technology."

"..."

"..."

"..."

That was uncalled for.

**Okay, sorry for the lack of length. I'm kind of leave out the Iwa's point of view but I think they are unnecessary. As usual, correct me if I'm wrong.**


	4. Chapter 4

-12:44 am, outside the Iwa nin's location.-

The temperature had gotten better over night. Still, chilly wind and freezing blizzard remained, beating the flesh and the bone of shinobi guards.

About a mile away from the gate, a large rock appeared to be moving towards them...

There were three hooded guards clothed in white coat and black pants, long rifle in arms and radio strapped on each side of their holsters. Two of them were patrolling around the gate while the other one stationed at the column of the gate.

'After the sniper across the river and now this. Two dudes never take their eyes off the others and there is another one observing everything.' Thought Naruto, peeking with the binoculars from behind the fake rock he was hiding. 'Packing heat too...The back gate got a proper security.'

After putting on a white mask, he went around the terrain and pressed himself against a nearby tree, waiting. He needed the information from them so he had to leave at least one guard alive.

'1...2...Turn!...after two steps they'll look behind. Alright...Kind of feel bad for their necks. A little beauty sleep is what they need.'

Faster than a reaction of a fly, Naruto drew his barbituric darts and delivered them into their heads.

"W-" The remain one didn't have the time to fully open his mouth as his mind shut off.

The masked commander went over to them and searched their body.

'A transmitter equipped with a binaural speaker...no clones allowed.' Putting one in his pocket, he tied and blindfold the sleeping nin. Then, he pulled out the dart from one guard and slapped him right across the face.

"UH!" That gotta hurt, even under the rag his mutter was louder than the struggling sound of a fish's tail.

"Good." Said Naruto. "If you dare to scream, I'll kill you, got that?...It got steel thorn inside, don't even try to break out, you'll only cut yourself."

The shinobi stopped moving, breathing out heavy air as the wires began to loosen out and fresh blood poured out.

"Heard what I was saying?"

He nodded, eyes full of hatred towards Naruto.

"Exellent. I'm getting it out."

...

* * *

><p>"Uhhhh...Hah...hah...W-what the hell do you want, bastard?" The guard said, letting out his breath.<p>

"Split out everything you know from this place. And don't even think about lying, I'll kill one of your friends if you pause in mid-sentence."

"Y-you..."

"Split it out!" Naruto was not threatening, he was demanding for an answer.

"I don't know anything okay!" The guard said out of instinct. Instantly, he felt something wet hitting his face. "Wh-" He was about to turn his head when Naruto caught his jaw.

"One down...Forgot the pretty shinobi rule about teammate? They gave you a gun and a device just for fun?"

His tone was downright creepy, like a demon toying with its raw meal.

"I-I..."

"You pause..."

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell, I'll tell you everything!" His fear was beyond his limit, he was just a lowly guard stepping inside the shinobi's way. "Behind this gate there is a switch hidden inside one of the barrels near the shore, it'll activate the bridge."

"Which barrel?"

"I-I..Oh shit!" He gasped, he had paused in his speech. He expected to feel the blood of his last teammate but only getting sour look from his captor.

"...What?"

"...I...I forgot."

"Grr, of all the thing. What about the other side?"

"The same! My friend, he knew which one!"

"Keep talking, the longer this chat goes, the more chances you got to live."

"That's all! I swear it! That's all I fucking know!"

"...About 4 days before, is there a kunoichi being imprisoned in here?"

"I don't know! You have to ask the high ranked ones, I'm just a lowly Chunin!"

Naruto sighed, he had expected this, it seemed like the enemy didn't reveal much to these guards.

"I got only one question, what is your commander's frequency?"

"145.90, sir!" He couldn't risk pissing off Naruto now.

"And this outpost?"

"145.67!"

"Unit?"

"Seven!"

"...Okay, I hope you enjoy the show. Now go to bed."

"What?"

* * *

><p>"...Huh, binaural waves surely can be such a pain. I can't seem to focus on even a simple jutsu." Said Naruto, wiping a sweat on his forehead. "Looks like they are really confident with Tai and Ken."<p>

After a while, Naruto managed to get a way to disconnect the bridge, the Iwa here used machinery instead of Ninjutsu due to their waves constantly spreading. At least he could slow them down from getting outside.

This mission had proven to be rather difficult to him. He could use Ninjutsu if he plugged his ears but no precise decision would be made without the help of his best sense.

Pondering for a moment, Naruto got out his notebook. In there, Tsuki had written all of his objectives.

Naruto's mission was to infiltrate the enemy base, locate Yamako Ichi, the captured kunoichi and find out the motive behind Iwa's doing.

Due to the distance and the storm, they had no way to communicate through transmitters.

'I can't risk being exposed, they could use her against me.' Thought Naruto. It seemed like he had no choice but to rely on stealth...using only a small amount of Ninjutsu.

The missin nin jumped down the river and proceed to swim to the other side, it was less tiring than walking on water and he didn't want to use the fancy bridge, too many eyes would have seen.

He was immure to the cold anyway.

* * *

><p>-12:56 am, outside the second outpost.-<p>

The fake rock was the most useful thing to him in this environment, he could easily bypass the guards here.

"Stay away from those, they'll freeze you to death."

"Nah, just a damn rock...Why wasn't it a HEATER?...Shit, I must be hallucinating."

"...Maybe, want some boiled water?"

"ACC CHOOO!...Yeah, better than nothing."

He needed to get further inside, the guards here didn't seem like they belonged to the Jonin rank.

* * *

><p>-1:07 pm, inside the first site.-<p>

The security was tighter in here, a sign for Naruto to start sneaking around. Since this was an urban area, he put away the fake rock and threw the uniform from those guys earlier onto himself. Thanks to the hood, everyone looked the same.

Holding the rifle and with the transmitter on his side, Naruto slowly made his way towards the first building he saw while carefully avoiding all the camera.

It was an infirmary, there were a lot of medical stuff in there as well as recording devices all around the corners.

'Maybe I should try to find the security place...There is definitely a camera recording the prison.' He thought, going back outside.

'Let's find a friendly type.'

Darting his eyes around, he approached a single lonely guard standing near the edge of a cliff.

"Hey mate!" Naruto called out.

"What? No talking on the sentry post, dumbass."

"Yeah, yeah...Where is the security place? I'm lost."

"Go find it yourself...Damn moron."

"You wanna fight, bastard?" Naruto tried adding some ferocities in his tone while shoving that guy towards the cliff.

"You!...Fuck it, I'm not in the mood. Go further and head to the North."

* * *

><p>-1:22 pm, outside the monitor room-<p>

Naruto had discovered something, something very wrong.

Instead of guards crowding outside the room, there was heavy breathing inside and something a feminine moan could be heard.

'...They're having sex?' Naruto's mouth curled up in disbelief. 'Charming, but not a normal and healthy one...Especially in this weather.'

Placing himself against the wall, Naruto tried to eavesdrop.

"Ah-ah...Ahhhhhh...hh.." An erotic and arousing moan that belonged to a fully grown woman, coming with the sexy sounds of bellies hitting each others.

'Should they be concerned about the monitor screens?...Good place though, never got a camera in these kinds of rooms.' Thought a 30-year-old man. 'Generals? No, shinobi aren't allowed to do that on duty.'

After a while, Naruto decided to knock on the door, he couldn't wait for them to finish. If they blew his cover, he'd make sure they got the slumber they desired.

"Who's there?" Still the sexy voice of that woman.

"Uh...Sorry madam. The headquarter called me to check on the monitors."

"Your unit..."

"Seven, madam."

"Heh...The patrol, huh?" She let out a seductive sigh. "Come in."

"But...Are you...doing-"

"Come in and join us, cutie..."

He had to do what men were made to do, right?

* * *

><p>-1:24 pm, inside the monitor room-<p>

Love juice's smell lingered around the room, only the sperms were stronger. Even with the lights of the screens, Naruto could see many naked men laying across the room with their genitals being completely drained and their cum stains spraying everywhere.

One huge orgy had happened here, right in the most important location.

In the center of the room, a beautiful woman with long blonde hair was riding on top of an unconscious man, they were obviously naked too. Naruto could only see them from the behind.

"Oh...A new man." Playfully teasing the limp cock with her pinky, the woman turned around to see him. "My...You look yummy."  
>Her face was...beyond beautiful, a deadly poison to a man. With those purdy lips, half-shut round blue eyes and a glamorous body, she was the bomb.<p>

Naruto didn't know what would happen to him if he got a full view of her front body.

"You like what you see?...This room is like a playground for us...Get naked, boy." Her voice...It was so sweet and delicious. Her touchy body jumping up and down gave him the biggest budging lump under the black pants.

Now he knew the sudden disappearance of the guards around here, they were fucked by this woman. Who could blame them? Without Icha Icha Paradise, their thirsts of sexual interaction got out of control.

"What are you waiting-Uh!" She got choked with a rag before she could finish. Her body slumped over the man under her.

"..." Without any word, Naruto turned to the monitor screen.

Immediately, he could get a full view of the prison. Focusing on one particular cell, he could see a girl, an...also naked short black haired girl. Judging by the slow movement of her body, Naruto could tell that she was weakened by the enemy for days.

He pulled out the photo of Yamako Ichi.

'Her hair got even more messy now, poor girl...' Naruto no longer felt his blood boiling at the sight, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the kunoichi. They were trained to serve their villages, not to become sexual symbols for the male.

He could feel his anger and hatred starting to form. Iwa had killed one of his good man and now they laid dirts on the female.

"What's up, big boy?"

A warm breath entered his ears...!

Naruto lunged forward and spun around to see that woman, still in her nude glory. He had let his guard down for a second.

"Ummmmmm...Power nap, I like it...Make me feel great and dandy." She yawned, arms stretching upward.

Taking advantage of that moment, Naruto sprint towards her with kunai in hand...Only to be met with a blinding light.

"Uh!" He could feel something wrapping around him...grinding his manhood. "What?"

His sight returned and rewarded him with the view of a delightful pair of breasts. He was being hugged by that woman!

"Naughty boy...At least take off your pants first." That tone was rubbing his endurance. "I want to suck your dick..."

Her wet tongue licking his lips along with her delicate hands slowly reaching from his belly to his belt...drove him fucking insane!

...Replacement jutsu, he had to use it.

"I don't like the smoke at all...I want your big and strong...Uhh whaahh.." She said, touching her neck and her private area at the same time. "Give it to me."

Her figure, her voice, her eyes and her mouth...Everything was perfect, got no body hair on her body.

When she came to her sense, Naruto was gone.

"Hide and seek? Noooooooo...oooo..." Now her tone turned childish. "Come on..."

Now she was alone in that room, searching for the male she just lost.

"I miss your smell, sweetie...You have such a wonderful smell."

* * *

><p>-1:30 pm, inside the third site-<p>

Naruto didn't plan to test out his manhood with that woman, there was something very wrong about her. Fortunately, she hadn't gotten his hood down so his cover still remained intact, he didn't need to deal with her right now.

'How did she manage to stay awake? Hakuno's stuff can knock an elephant down.' With that thought wandering in his mind, Naruto made his way to the prison camp.

**Okay, thank you for everyone who has spent their time reading my story to this point. I took the big gun with the action scene packed with sexual subject so it was...rather awkward for me. Sorry if the writing sucked...And if I offended the female.**

**Also, this chapter introduced the first Mary-Sue...Naruto is dealing with OCs, not falling for them.**

**...Well, feel free to criticize my grammar.**

**Hey! If you are still reading, perhaps you have the time to check out my Deviantart "Lifeisawonderfulshit"? I drew some pics for this fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

-1:36 pm, inside the prison camp-

Yamako Ichi, naked, trapped inside a cell below the ground. Naruto must get to her as soon as possible, the cold would take her life at anytime.

He got no choice but to speed up this rescue, knowing the result could be pretty sore.

'She is being held at the 2nd basement floor...Gotta find some clothes for her first.' Thought Naruto, hating the fact that he had to walk casually along with the patrolling guards.

One uniform wasn't hard to acquire but they'd get suspicious if he ran around carrying an extra set of clothes. He decided to mark a prison guard his target.

* * *

><p>-1:36 pm, inside the prison camp, 1st basement floor-<p>

"Hold it!" A voice suddenly called out.

Naruto calmly continued to walk, he couldn't get jumpy at moments like this.

"I'm talking to you, patrol!" This time it was an angry shout. "Come back here!"

He faked a sigh, turning around to face the guard. "What?" Mumbling slowly, he noticed that this guard carried a double-barreled pistol instead of a rifle.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"No talking on the sentry post, please." He copied the speech from the guy earlier.

"You! Do you know where this is, you lowly peasant shit?" The guard swung his arm at Naruto, holding his hood. "Only shinobi above Chunin can enter here, now fuck off!"

...

Naruto was speechless, he didn't know how to react for a moment.

'Really? No doubting for a moment? They didn't teach them anything about how a superior should act?.' Naruto could only sigh harder at the givaway information.

In split seconds, Naruto caught the arm offered to him and pulled his opponent towards him. He then twisted the guard's momentum and turned his back around, giving Naruto enough time to put a dart into the Jonin's neck as a final touch.

"I'll deal with you later." Said Naruto as he dragged the body away. "Thanks for the welcome though, I'll be more careful."

As long as the dart remained on the body, the host would be out cold for over 24 hours. Naruto stuffed the Jonin inside a trash pit after swapping the rifle with the pistol.

Now he was offically an Iwa Jonin...in the middle of this undisciplined base, a huge advantage for him.

Well, saved for that crazy blonde chick. Just like she said, this place was like a playground for children. Cute hooded clothes, no Ninjutsu allowed, no headbands, sentries carrying awkwardly flashy weapons and Jonin being short-fused...Actually, leave the innocent children out of this...There were sex and nudity everywhere.

Had he overestimated them too much? Whatever, he still hoped that woman were in there busy pleasing herself instead of paying attention to the monitor, he got no time to break all the security systems.

* * *

><p>-1:39 pm, inside the prison camp, 2nd basement floor-<p>

Rats, rats everywhere...

Combining them with the deadly smell of human wastes, you got yourself into a shithole. Thankfully it was Winter, if there had been maggots living in here, you would have never survived against the disgusting place called prison.

"Urrrrhhhh..."

"Ahh..hh, it hurts..."

No speeches could slow down the shadow flying through the place.

Naruto ran as fast as he could to Yamako Ichi's cell. Numbers of unconscious bodies, dead rats and broken camera laid behind his way. He didn't care about anything else, he only needed to get to the kunoichi. In this chilly weather, naked human couldn't live for long.

'There she is!' Thought Naruto, throwing himself towards the cell. Not bothering to pick the lock, he kicked the door opened.

Laying before him was one of his shinobi. The girl's skin was pale white as a sheet of paper, no movements from her could be seen until he went to check her pulse.

"Fuck!" He cursed, checking her body next for injuries.

Even after being tortured for days, Yamako still maintained her muscle and her lean figure. Kimura trained her well, she must have been prepared for the capture.

"..." It seemed like she only had minor injuries, he'd give her some treatments later.

Wrapping the clothes around her, Naruto put a small pill into her mouth. He could only hope what Hakuno had said before the mission was right.

Holding her tightly onto himself, Naruto got out of the cell. He needed to find some place warm for her. For now, he could only share some of his chakra as well as his heat into her.

...

Right at the moment he step out of the cell, a dreadful laugh could be heard nearby.

"Kekekekekekeke! A spy, a fool and a reward!" A laugh that highly resembled the insect's crawling sound. "Welcome to the playground of mr. Cater."

The entrance of the prison suddenly was covered in webs of yellow goop.

Detected.

Naruto had expected this outcome, those bastards nearly left her to death. And the suckest thing was he couldn't use a clone to keep an eye on her.

One arm holding her, Naruto drew the pistol and aimed it at the direction that voice came from.

* * *

><p>-1:42 pm, inside the prison camp, 2nd basement floor-<p>

A yellow circle suddenly appeared out of thin air above Naruto then it slowly formed into a glowing ring. Like a portal, a figure jumped out of the ring.

It was a...super thin blond man wearing a yellow jumpsuit that shaped like a banana.

"What the...?"

With a beyblade's spinning style, he created a massive cyclone around him, forcing Naruto to keep his stance with difficulties.

"Impressive! Normally my fabulous performance would have blown you away, a picky guest...or a fatty fat?" The yellow man said, twitching himself. "Mr. Cater, a yellow banana waiting to serve his audience, pleased to meet you." The guy really did want to make a flashy entrance.

**Bang! Bang!**

Two shots from the pistol were delivered directly to his heart. Naruto aimed high at him, smoke risen from the gun.

"...Keeekekeeeke...Interesting." Cater spoke with two holes on his chest. "But nah...I can do that better."

To Naruto's shock, the walking banana then drilled his hand right into his chest and pulled his bloody heart out!

"Ahh...The life is still lingering in this, how adorable!" Excitement filled in his tone, Cater rip the heart out from his body system. "Are you surprised? I trained this.." He point at his unmoving heart. "..I trained it to do this, you know?"

Naruto could feel the insanity radiating from that creepy man, he didn't really want to fight with...whatever the fuck this abomination was supposed to be.

"No? Well, how about this?" Blurted Cater, signing for his attack.

The yellow entertainer pulled out several rings from the portal and threw them at Naruto. "1! 2! 3! 4!-"

Projectile attack was not the main concern for Naruto, he could easily figure out their paterns. The only thing was that those rings explode right next to him if he managed to dodge one, pushing his body as well as Ichi's around in chaos.

"Spin! Spin! Spin! Grasshopper!"

**Bang!**

"Wow! My hand becomes a red fountain!" Yelled Cater, stopping the attack. "Oh, hello-" Using the momentium from the blast, Naruto lunged forward and chop his head off.

For a thin man, he sure got a lot of blood to spray from his neck. "Ahhhhhh...hhhhhhhhhhh"

Wait...He could still talk? What was happening to his body? There was a yellow goop being forced out from his skin.

"Gaaaahhhhhah...ahahhahh..." It was that goop talking, not the man.

Naruto aimed at that goop and shot the second bullet.

**Bang!**

The bullet got stuck inside that jelly, slowly melting away like thin air. Naruto took several steps back, eyes never left the strange being before him.

Then, the goop started gathering at Cater's belly and flied out of his body...No, not a body, but a squeezed bloody mess that used to be a human being with bone and visible muscle sticking out. About the head, it was not fit with the body at all.

Naruto felt completely disgusted with what he was seeing, he had seen some crazy shit in his life but this was beyond imagine. Where was he? In some kind of a horror movie?

He found himself being dumbstruck with the scene before him, the yellow goop began to bounce around the room, from the floor to the ceiling. It stopped at one of the bodies he had put to sleep before.

"Keeeeeeekekekekekekeke!"

A yellow circle began to appear...

'It possessed the guards!' Naruto finally understood everything, Cater was only the host of that monstrocity. That explained all the gruesome stuffs he had seen.

That goop was like a zombifying virus, if he managed to kill it, he'd win this battle.

Seconds later, another unrealisticly thin yellow banana jumpsuit man jumped down from the portal.

"Enjoy the show? I told you I could do it better." It spoke with a smiley symbol for a face. "Shall we continue?...err, where are you?"

'Another man was squeezed to death...' Thought Naruto as he observed the shape of that bug from behind his cover. 'Iwa...You're messed up, you are fucking messed up.'

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." It teased, jumping around like a little kid. "I don't want to be left alone in this."

It had to be done, he had to try Ninjutsu against this thing.

Naruto turned off the speaker on the transmitter and pulled out his ear plugs, the special kind that Tsuki had prepared for him.

"Come on, mommy's waiting for us."

Naruto couldn't hear anything anymore, his vision would have to do all the work.

As quick as his legs could carry him, Naruto lunged behind the creature with a large chakra energy field in his hand.

"Uggg!" Even with the plugs, the waves remained inside his head still got him with a serious headache.

"Uh?"

The technique still managed to be made and Naruto impaled it into the head of that jelly, causing a large burst of blood and organ flying into everywhere.

...

Useless. His move had failed.

He couldn't make a proper jutsu if he had to carry a girl and have a headache at the same time.

Naruto could have just blasted off a wall and ran away but then again...They were underground, the damage could have buried them deep in this snow field.

That yellow liquid still escaped after the Rasengan, it bounced away and took a new body immediately after.

"Damn...Damn it, technology shouldn't have invented that wave..." Holding his head, Naruto tried to stay steady after the explosion. His brain was close to have a break down after doing the Ninjutsu, he had to adapt in this environment first.

"Wow, that was a beautiful light! Let me show you my own trick!" Still in that teasing tone, it was driving him mad.

Instantly, a giant purple flame appeared started to revolve around it, lightened up a wide area.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERFUCKER!" It shouted with many voices mixing each others up.

Naruto, in his confusion, saw a single red line point in his forehead.

"BOOM! Headshot!" A colorful rainbow shot out of that flame faster than a lazer charge. "You can't grasp the power of my love!"

Cater released the flame to see a bloody goreness scattering around the blast hole.

" ha ha ha ha!Kekekekekekkeke!" The banana monster barfed out yellow liquid as it laughed repeatively, exposing its neck to his attack.

With another head rolling down, banana monster started the routine again. Conviniently, there was a body laying right where its host got chopped down.

"It's useless, no-hand-seal shinobi." Said the banana. "I eat chakra for brunch! Hahahahahahah! You have proven yourself to be my most delicious meal! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Cater wasn't a zombifying virus, it was absorbing the host's life force.

'Wait...If it got chakra into its system, it should have been messed up by the binaural wave after unleasing those techniques.' Thought Naruto. 'Every wave passed here almost constantly with those actived transmitters.'

He noticed the liquid that flying out of its mouth after it threw those flashy explosion at him, remembering seconds of agony shown on its face before laughing at the guard's corpse, his replacement.

"Come out! Come out! Nothing can't hide from Cater!"

Crawling under its vision's field, Naruto headed for that slippy puddle. Common sense told him that it was the key to victory.

The liquid gave out a somewhat pleasant smell to him and yet again, it was a legit vomit waste. Giving it a light touch with the gun, Naruto heaved out a sigh.

"Come the fuck out!"

It wasn't acid-like, what a great news! He didn't know what to do with it but he could begin now. 'Chakra waste, if I'm not wrong...' He thought, years of smuggling illegal shit had some use after all.

"Here you are, now fuck me!...Wait, that came out wrong!"

So lucky that he was laying on the floor, being able to sense the movement of that banana.

* * *

><p>-1:50 pm, outside the prison camp-<p>

Lines of shinobi had blocked all the exits, each one was armed to the teeth. Standing right in front of the main door was no one other than the big breasts lady who had the hot for Naruto. Such a shame, everyone seemed to stay out of her reach yet secretly observed her hot body.

"Mezu-chan...What are you doing?" A voice of another woman called out for her. It looked like there were two kunoichi who got the same order. "You are blocking the main entrance."

The exotic blonde chick did a wink at her, pumping her lips. "La~la~la, you looks kawaii girl~ Give me a kiss."

The other girl put a hand onto her hair, forcefully pulling out the portable MP3 player from her ears.

"Ouch!"

"Playing with Oto-kun stuff again...We are supposed to be searching for the intruder, Mezu! Why are y-" She yelled, pointing at her.

"Do you have to be always so rough, Kikumi-chan? Never pass the chance to relax, my girl." Said Mezu, the woman who gave the eyes of monsters to men.

"But he is in here right now, Cater is going to kill him if we don't stop that banana clown! Boss needs the intel." The purple haired kunoichi replied harshly, her brows shaking everytime she moved her jaw. She was cold, mostly the cold from the drop of temperature.

The weather now had gone back to its shitty behaviour, treating everyone with balls of snow resting on their heads...Yamako Ichi's body would have been iced if Naruto hadn't reached her within 20 minutes.

"A woman gotta let men fight, girl." Mezu casually spoke, chuckling. " My man is not going to be happy if I stick my nose into it and besides..." She opened the MP3 player's screen. " Oh my...The banana is having a hard time, it seems."

"Huh?" Blurted Kikumi, taking a look at the screen. "...What the heck are you watching?"

On the screen, there was a single blue line that appeared to be flickering from time to time.

"Cater's monitor is connected to all electrical stuffs, Oto raised that slime after all."

* * *

><p>-1:50 pm, inside the prison camp, 2nd basement floor-<p>

Slippery yellow jumpsuit was running out of yellowness to survive, it had became the one being hunted by Naruto.  
>"Damn...you! I...just...wanna...play!" The insect's accent was still going strong. "Ack...kkkk...kkk!" But the tone had gone desperate.<p>

Chakra injection technique...Modified to chakra waste version was the jutsu he needed to give to this monster. Had he been paying attention to its mouth after everytime it used a flashy attack, he wouldn't have lost so much time.

Cater absorbed the chakra into his belly, used a small amount of it and then the stomach would force it to puke it out, preventing the effect of binaural wave. By simply injecting on one part that didn't belong to its system restoration, the chakra waste began to cooperate with the wave and Naruto gave it the feeling those whales from the sea had felt.

'A fantastic creature, Orochimaru is gonna love having one.' Naruto thought as he watched the banana fiend crumbled. 'Now to deal with its blockage.'

The goop on the entrance was easier to break than he had expected. Chakra waste got a handful capability.

'Yamoko Ichi's body was getting warmer, guess that little fight packed some heat.' He smiled, fixing the collar of her coat. 'Let's hope I can still extract that Jonin and get out of here.'

* * *

><p>-1:53 pm, inside the prison camp-<p>

Naruto knew he could no longer keep his disguise on anymore, coming from the lack of guards on duty and Yamako Ichi. He put away ear plugs and pulled the transmitter out.

'They're waiting for me outside...' Thought Naruto, hovering the transmitter he got from the guard near the bridge.

**"**This is patrol, unit seven speaking. Do you copy?**"**

**"**Commander outpost, CO here.**"**

**"**The intruder is attacking the first gate! Requesting back up.**"**

**"**Understood! All units remain in position, sending reinforcement.**"**

* * *

><p>-1:53 pm, outside the prison camp-<p>

"The line has disappeared, Oto-kun messed up." Mezu gave a delightful comment about the blank screen on her portable player. "I guess it's time we find out."

"Do you mean...?"

"Yes, honey. The banana got served, our sweetie is a smart intruder...Both in infiltration and woman's heart." Hungrily licking her lip, she spoke. "Perfect for a perfect woman like me."

"Mezu..." Kikumi sighed. "Can't we go look for him now?" She didn't seem to care much about the death of her boyfriend's pet.

"Madam!"

Both gorgeous women turned to the voice, looking at the Jonin who just called them.

"Our patrols reported to be attacked by the intruder at the first gate, he is escaping the base!"

"What?...What are you waiting for? Let's go!" The violet kunoichi shouted in fright, running towards the exit. "Boss is gonna have our skins if we don't do something!"

"Yes, madam!" He replied then followed her shortly after. "All units come to the connecting bridge!"

...

Mezu stood still, alone with a few of her kunoichi's squads. With a slight shrug, she went towards the building.

"Yoshiki-sama! Where are you going?" One of the Jonin asked, stopping her in her track.

"Don't worry, girls." She turned around, giving them a cute wink. "Just want to check on our lovely banana...and some prisoners."

They nodded, scattering around the area and blocking all the exits. When Mezu got the urge, they'd do their best to cover her little secret. Although, some young girls had started to blush, their hoods down just made them look more beautiful.

"You go and turn off all the camera in the prison, Konochan."

"Uhh...Okay."

Very professional...As if they were okay with it.

"~ Adorable ~...Let's see if I can find you down there, seven unit..."

* * *

><p>-1:55 pm, inside the prison camp-<p>

Peeking with the binoculars from the upper floor, Naruto felt like facepalming himself.

'At least the number is small, I can sneak out if I'm lucky.' Speaking in his mind, Naruto felt the kunoichi's temperature. '...Stable, she is safe for now.'

Within the given time, he had to get out of here and open an escaping route, bringing that Jonin back to his base.

Just as he was about to go, he caught sounds of musical note flying into his ears.

'A piano sound?'

Piano, then string instruments...Creating a harmony stream of relaxing music, almost arousing for a blonde woman with skin-tighted outfit who was slowly heading towards him.

"No use trying to hide, big boy...I'm in love with your lovely scent."

Naruto could feel his blood coming right on his face when he heard that voice, the most dangerous part of his lower body rose up.

'How many freaks could you contain, Iwa?'

Cold blooded Naruto wasn't too sure about this situation. One side, his manhood was eating him up while on the other side, he had to keep his image as the rightful leader...Not to mention the time limit he had set up.

Yamako Ichi had no doubt gone through the torture both in physical and psychological, he didn't want to replay that scene to her.

"Good song? It's a special edition for Icha Icha Paradise VHS series, surely a man like you would know."

He really didn't want to know, one particular furry lover in his base was enough for him to know about human sexuality.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked, gun aiming at her.

"Oh! You got yourself a prize already, such a dirty boy." Mezu gasped, staring at the sleeping kunoichi on his back. "But can she really compete with me?"

"Freeze!"

"You men and your guns...You're all the same." Chuckling, she slowly reached for the zipper on her collar. "We're all freezing here, will you warm me?

Stay as far as possible from this woman, that was his best strategy.

The shuriken flied pass her left ear, clearing a patch of her hair.

"I said freeze!" He gave a warning, eyes shot straight at her eyes' level. Naruto didn't want to kill her...for some reason.

She laughed...hard. Then proceed to strip herself without any concern about the pistol in his hand while seductively looking at him.

"Can you bring yourself to shoot me, patrol?" Said Mezu, only with her white underwears now. "Your eyes are beautiful, deep blue of the ocean like me. And your voice when you are horny, it makes me so wet down there..."

Her voice was like draining his chakra away with the tone and the way she was swinging her body. He felt sick, sad and weakened as he lost his grip of the gun.

"How...did you manage to stay awake after that?"

"Oh...Our first encounter has left you quite an impression on me, huh? You'll know while..." She smirked, touching her lips. "...We have some fun together."

With a sweat, he lowered the pistol like a drunk man. His eyes now only focused in her purdy lips.

"You like what you see, huh? Want to feel them?" Mezu smiled, winking at him while coming nearer.

Naruto tried to hold his gun to keep his sanity, his eyes still remained on her body while slowly backing away.

"Come on, I don't bite." Whispering sexily, she put her arms behind her like a shy girl. Now Naruto found himself staring at those breasts without blinking.

He was losing the battle against her...and himself. Guilty pleasure wasn't his problem, he could feel his energy being drained away. He knew that he had to shut her up but couldn't find the strength to do so.

...Maybe he could just...relax a little, he hadn't gotten one for quite a while. Such a shame that he didn't receive any training to resist seductation.

Just as Naruto was about to drop the gun and turn into a sexual psychopath for that fine woman, some shit happened.

"Uhh..." The Division's kunoichi suddenly groaned in her sleep, leaving a warm breath behind his neck. Her pointy hair started to poke his ears as she moved a little.

**Bang!**

No hestitation, he had to save himself. The bullet found its way into Mezu's forehead and took her life before she could even gasp.

With a loud thump, the half naked blonde woman fell to the floor, lifeless blue eyes wide opened.

"...Thanks, Yamako."

Letting out a cold air, Naruto took one last look at the beautiful corpse laying before him.

"Sorry, I can't allowed myself to make a woman or anyone suffer." He said, sitting down and closing her eyes. "Good bye, hotness."

He had to get out of here quickly, someone outside must have heard the gun shot.

* * *

><p>-1:59 pm, inside the prison camp-<p>

"Over here!" A kunoichi in uniform shouted. "She is here!"

After a while, several white coat wearing female guards gathered at the place where their beloved commander died.

"Some little bitch shot her! She must be hiding in here somewhere!" A girl who had an anger and commander issues said a little bit too loud. "Let's go!"

"Umm...Girls, I think we should wake her up first." Someone else suggested quietly.

"Aww ~ That's so cute of you, Konochan ~ give me a hug, will you?"

Such a sweet, womanly and gentle voice...Mezu had risen from the death, the bullet appearently still stucked inside her head.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Not giving the girl a chance to respond, the exotic woman squeezed the kunoichi while laughing like a maniac.

"It's not a woman who got me so excited, girls! I couldn't even imagine he would do that, let me tell you..." She suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, sounding really tired. "...Actually, fetch a man for me first, okay?"

* * *

><p>-2:00 pm, outside the prison camp-<p>

Taking a bite from the energy bar, Naruto tried to recover his strength after that skirmish.

He wasted more bullets to create some distractions but it was worth it, he had managed to escape the prison with his kunoichi.

"Here, Ichi. You should drink these instead of eating right away." Naruto offered the beastly black haired girl who now had awaken.

"...Sorry for bothering you, boss." Replying slowly, she tried to grab the nutrition container.

"It's nothing to be concerned about." He said. "You should be proud of yourself, keeping our location safe from their interrogation. You are a good kunoichi."

"...Senji-kun, I let him die, boss." After days refusing to show her tears in the prison, now in front of her leader, she could finally let them free. "They spared me, because I'm a girl."

"..."

"Boss..."

"Save them for later, okay?"

"Yes...I understand..." The sobbing was difficult to stop, but she'd manage.

"Good, drink up. The juice is made by Hakuno-san, it'll make you feel better."

They needed all the strength they could get, if they wanted to carry an extra person out of here. Naruto wondered if the cockroaches had tried using that Jonin's head as a bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

-2:05 pm, outside the prison camp-

After treating Ichi's wounds, Naruto gave her a rifle which he got earlier from the prison.

"Here, hold this! You'll pass as a Chunin patrol around here."

"...A rifle?"

"We'll go in pair, disguising as the patrols." He said. "Since they're probably occupied at the back gate, we might use the side gates, the East got fewer sentries there. Any question?"

"All clear, boss." She replied, fixing the clothes on her body. "Thank you..."

"Good. But first, let's get the ninja I got from earlier."

* * *

><p>-2:07 pm, outside the prison camp-<p>

Rotten smell, unmoving body along with a few cockroaches getting laid on his head.

"Yep...This is our guy."

"Should we wake him up, boss?" Asked Yamako, aiming at the head which belonged to the Jonin who Naruto just digged him up.

"Hold on..." Said Naruto, pulling out a steel device from his pocket. "...Okay, keep his mouth open to me."

"Uh...Yes, boss!"

With his mouth opened, Naruto began setting up the trap. From the jaw to the inside of the mouth, he set up a few wires. Carefully giving the Jonin a dose of cold pills to finish his plan.

"Thank you, you can release him now." Placing a final touch, he pulled out the dart.

With her doing what had been said, Naruto slapped the guard across the face, carefully holding his mouth shut.

"Ummmnn!mmmm!" Struggling violently, the Jonin found himself unable to escape Naruto's grip.

"Shut up! Feel the thing inside your mouth?" He threatened. "Open the mouth and your head explode, wanna try?"

Few words yet got a large reaction from the guard, his face turned pale as Naruto held a rifle before him.

"Hold this and don't get any idea about using that soon." Naruto said. "Keep your mouth shut and listen to what I say, I'll active it..." He pointed a finger to his lower cheek. "...If you try to run. Got all of that?"

A nod, a very shaky nod with a pair of scared puppy eyes was the respond he got.

"Relax...The cold med I gave you will keep the sneeze away. Now put on the hood."

The guard was even more terrified at the man before him, he could only obey without getting a chance to catch his breath.

* * *

><p>-2:34 pm, inside the 6th site-<p>

The Jonin was shaking, he was very tired due to the drowsiness after a nap...Although one part could say that it was from the fear, the safety of his head was in danger by the two guards walking behind him.

"Got something to say?" Asked Ichi, showing venom in her tone. "Walk normally!"

"Calm down, Yamako." Growled Naruto. "Cut the poor fellow some slack."

"...Sorry, boss. Won't happen again."

"..."

Silence fell over them again, only the breathing remained.

"Uh...Hey!"

And it was broken in two seconds with a feminine call.

The group turned to the voice. A guard with a unsual way of walking was coming towards them, rifle in arm.

"Excuse me!" It was a kunoichi. "Have you seen Miko-chan somewhere around here?"

"No talking on the sentry post, sorry." Naruto had grown fond of this sentence lately.

"Oh! I'm sorry..." She fluttered. "I'll get back to my post, sorry!"

As soon as she was about to turn and leave, her legs for some reason managed to tangle into each others and they could only watched as the clumsy kunoichi fell to the ground.

"Ouch...Huh?" The girl stumbled all over the place, giving two men a good view of her body as she searched for something. "My glasses!...No."

This kunoichi somehow reminded Naruto of his friend, Hinata. He remembered the time being so dense with her around him, cracking a smile on his face.

"Let's just go." Naruto whispered and received a nod from his kunoichi...Not the Jonin who was too absorbed in observing the crawling girl in front of his eyes.

Yamako Ichi could not contain her anger anymore. After being tossed around like a ragdoll by all those men, she formed the urge to kill one when she saw those eyes.

"Hey! Asshole!" She nearly shouted.

"Ichi, no!"

Instead of her, Naruto lunged at the guard who was about to jump at the sudden loud tone and caught his mouth. "Hmm...!"

A cold sweat rolled down from his face as he realised that Naruto had saved his life.

"Boss...I..I" Now it was Yamako's turn to flutter, she expected a good scold from him.

"Umm...What are you guys doing?"

The girl had found her glasses and she was staring at them with those big and round blue eyes.

"Ah-it's just.."

Not letting Naruto finish his speech, Ichi pointed the rifle at her.

"Don't move! Han-"

"UH!" Even without hearing the later part, the girl held up both her arms, shaking in fear.

"Ichi!" Naruto spoke, coming towards her. "Calm down, what has gotten into you!"

"I-I'm so sorry..." With heavy breathings, she replied in distress. "Boss..."

He could only heave out a sigh at her behaviour, he knew...But now it wasn't the time to get teary.

With one quick swung, the girl was out cold.

"Keep an eye out, I'm going to hide the body." Order Naruto as he proceed to throw the girl on his shoulder.

...But it looked like he didn't have to.

"Uhhhh..."

He didn't know why she moaned, but he was damn sure that the dart didn't knock her out. In fact, he had just lightly touched her shoulder.

'Not again...Are all kunoichi in here got immure to tranquilizer?' He thought in annoyance.

"Oh..." Eyes half opened, the girl mumbled.

Quickly stole the transmitter and put her into a lock, Naruto told Ichi to come and hold her up.

"Freeze!" Ichi's voice was clearer this time, she aimed low at the kunoichi's head. "Boss, what should we do with her?"

"Search her body." He ordered. "I'll keep an eyes on both of them."

"At once!" Yamako lowered the gun. "Turn around, hands in the air where I can see them!"

The girl obeyed without a grunt, giving herself to the enemy's hand.

"...Only an ammunition pack with a bunch of pills, boss!"

"Pills?...Alright, you finished?

"Yes!"

...

"Well..It seems like we have a new member in our party." Said Naruto as he looked over to the Jonin. "No special treatment this time though."

He walked around the scared girl, asking.

"Give me a name."

"A-about what?" It was obviously a rookie's tone.

Naruto felt sorry for this clumsy girl, she didn't suit for something like this.

"Your name."

"Me?...I..I'm Konomi."

"Alright, I want you..." He said, pointing at her. "..To remain silent as we made our way out of here. I'll kill you if you dare to scream. Got that, Konomi?"

"O..Okay..." Konochan was afraid of the man before her, his speech just made her want to bow down to him.

"Repeat my sentence."

* * *

><p>-2:43 pm, near the East gate-<p>

A equalizer dose, it was the medicine that every woman in here had to take before joining. Konochan told him that it could increase one's endurance but she wasn't too sure, she had just been recruited the other day.

That remark earned a scowl look from Yamako and a concerned look from Naruto.

"Did they give you that med, Ichi?" He asked.

"Yes...A bunch of syringes inside the cell." She replied, not looking at him. "Boss, please don't talk about this matter further."

"I understand."

He could sympathize with the kunoichi, they were highly underestimated and their number in a base was always fewer than the men. But to include chemical intake for them? That was one way to balance the force and he failed to see the point in it.

'Why did it have to be like this?' He thought, trying to come up with an answer and still no opinions.

Naruto couldn't judge their way of handling troops, he simply didn't find a reason to agree with them. Mother nature took place in woman' hearts stronger than men', he didn't have the guts to fix that circle. No one should have to live relying on chemical industry.

It wasn't very hard to pass as regular patrols, the idiotic in this base was too laughable for him. Naruto didn't know who ran this place, but it had a very messed up system.

The group had managed to walk pass the security system and now they were at the higher place of the base, a clear area with strange vehicles laying around.

'That's the caravan I saw.' Thought Naruto, recognizing one of the machineries. 'What are they doing here?'

"Boss." Ichi called him. "All the entrances are closed here."

"Hmm, must have been my transmitting call that gave them the right to shut all doors." He said, looking at all the light switches and buttons spreading on the walls. Naruto turned to the fidgetting kunoichi.

"You know something about this?" He asked, clearly expecting a rejection from his tone.

"Umm..." Instead of answering, she nervously looked at her feet.

Naruto pondered for a moment before looking at the ground under her. He noticed a small hunk of metal buried by the snow.

"What-what is that?" Asked Konomi as Naruto began inspecting it.

"Be careful, boss." Said Yamako, keeping a close eye on their captures. "It could be a land mine."

"Nothing like that." He responded. "Just a piece of plank...Harder than it looks, though. I have no clue why it's lying here but you must be knowing something, Konomi."

"So it isn't land mine..." The said kunoichi heaved out a heavy sigh after clutching herself.

"Konomi?" He asked.

"...I...heard that these are the places for people to train and there are probably weapons lying around here. I've never expected a land mine though."

"It's not a land mine..."

"Oh! Sorry!"

"...It's a shell of a bullet." He said, swinging that thing. "Majorly big for a gun and too small for a cannon. Do you happen to know anything about this?"

"Uh...Boss?" Yamako said in disbelief, he of all people should know about weapons more than the others.

"What is this, Ichi? You know something?"

"Eh...No." She sighed, feeling no shame coming from his tone.

"I don't know either." Konomi finally answered. "I just came here for 2 days."

Naruto tossed it away, giving one last glance when he turned to the doors.

"Doesn't matter now...Konomi, when do the training routines usually begin?" He asked, walking towards a closed entrance.

"...8 am in the morning and 1 pm in the afternoon? I'm not entirely sure..."

'...No one seems to be coming this way, did my call really get that much attention?' Wondering, he shrugged. "Whatever, back to the beginning. Do you know what to do with these doors, Konomi?"

"...I don't know."

No faking sadness in her tone, she was telling the truth. Naruto had talked to many recruits and this glassess wearing girl was no exception.

* * *

><p>-2:50 pm, near the East gate, inside a corridor-<p>

"Look like we are gonna be stuck here for quite a while..." Naruto said, lighting his cigarette. "The bridge surely did take them a long time."

The group had decided to rest inside one of the buildings, they needed to wait for the right time.

"Feeling any better, Ichi-san?" He asked.

"Very good, boss. I didn't know that Hakuno-sama made such a good chief." The messy haired kunoichi smiled, warming herself. "It's so delicious."

"Yeah...He is a good father." He paused, inhaling a bit. "For now, let's focus on escaping. Tsuki-san and Kimura-san would skin me alive if I didn't return you, a good kunoichi back home."

Yamako Ichi's heart tightened as blood rushing to her cheeks. "...Thanks boss, I'm really...happy." She felt embarrassed and proud of herself at the same time.

Back in The Division, Naruto rarely talked out loud and nobody dared to speak to him outside of their duties. He was always striked as the fearless commander everyone looked out for...Which was kind of hilarious to Tsuki and the generals so they teased him a lot.

Naruto recognized the beauty of silence and death was something he always feared, even though it had became too common for him after all those bloody wars he had gone through. He was a just missin nin who got fed up with the world...In short, he was considered a coward in Konoha people' eyes.

...While remaining as a threat and a hero in the other countries, he had made some dangerous enemies after 3 years standing on his own. His army might just be a bug to those highly untouchable empires, but it was a bug that worth staying away from.

Letting out a stream of smoke, Naruto caught sight of the shivering girl next to Yamako, Konomi.

"What is this, Konomi? Are you cold?" He asked with concern.

"...I...The...The.." She said, clearly in discomfort. "...I need..."

"The restroom, boss." Yamako said, answering for her. "Do you?"

She received a nod from the girl in return.

"Well...Let's get moving." Said Naruto, looking over to the Jonin. "Tell her to make it quick, we'll keep watch."

"That...won't be neccessary, boss." Yamako grimly said. "I can take care of myself just fine!"

She was tired of men underestimating her, she wanted to show him that she was the good shinobi he implied.

Her speech granted a derping expression from her boss, almost making her laugh with the way he kept the cigarette in his mouth.

"Don't worry, boss! And besides, men aren't allowed!" Her tone had started to get cheerful, matching up with her wild personality.

Naruto completely knew about that touchy subject, he just wanted to be careful. After all, they were inside the enemy's camp. Getting separated right now was not a good idea.

"I won't peek and neither will he!" He said, breathing out the smoke he had been holding. "You gotta understand, Ichi-san. It's dangerous outside."

The kunoichi smirked, unable to contain her laughter.

"Out-outside? Ha hah ha! Sorrr...y boss, I couldn't! Ha ha ha ah!"

Two prisoners looked at Naruto and Yamako's goofy laugh, speechless. They got themself into a somewhat awkward moment, feeling being left out by two little kids.

Naruto just realised how silly his idea was. They could go to a proper restroom in here instead of taking it outdoor.

"...Okay, I see. Even if you said so, it wouldn't hurt to go together." He spoke in the most casual tone, ignoring the looks. "Those places usually are secured anyway."

* * *

><p>-3:00 pm, inside the 6th site-<p>

Two men wandering outside of a woman bathroom seemed like a bad idea. Naruto and his disguised hostage got some weird looks from the remaining patrols, their vibes just freaked them out.

But due to the rule of silence on duty, they didn't have any trouble waiting for two ladies to finish.

AC-CHHOOO!

'The endurance effect is out? Maybe I should give her some meds as well.' Thought Naruto as he blankly stared at the windows.

The Jonin could only stand still like a statue, his throat started to crack up after the sound. Thanks to the meds, he was safe from the cold.

He wanted to run away from that man. After all the terrible things he had done, he wouldn't dream of disobeying him.

The door opened and two beauties walked out, such a refreshing start for the next plan.

"Here." Naruto said as he handed Konomi a pack of pills. "Medicine, a cold killer if you ask me."

"Uh?...For me?" She asked, confused at his gesture.

With a slight nod from Naruto, she stretched both her hands out for him, waiting...

"Grr...Here, gift for the princess." Said Naruto as he placed the cold med on her hands, her behaviour was getting on his nerve. "Drink three pills for now, don't lose it."

"T-thanks..."

Just when they were about to continue, the transmitters inside Naruto's pocket started to ring.

**"**Attention! All units come back to your positions! The intruder is still remaining in the base!...I repeat! All units come back to your positions! The intruder is still remaining in the base!**"**

'It seems like I haven't stitched enough holes.' Glancing over to the shivering girl, he thought. 'She looked terrified about this though, I don't think she got any communication with her commander.'

"Run."

Meeting his eyes, they understood his order to keep silence.

* * *

><p>-3:10 pm, near the East gate-<p>

Groups of patrolling guards ran pass them, hurried to their posts. This chaos somehow created an opportunity for them to rush through the crowd without being detected. With haste, they head for the first gate.

When they reached to the training ground, something had changed.

Large vehicles packing with massive gun powers were running surround the area, leaving deep marks on the thick field.

Naruto's mind couldn't comprehend what was happening, he stopped dead in his track, nearly making the others bump into him.

And they were in for the same treat, except for the Jonin. He could only stare at them while sweating bullets.

He knew something, he just didn't expect it to happen.

Worst of all, there was no guards stationed here and those guns were pointing at them.

With one arm, he rudely threw them back into the building immediately before the fire.

**BANG!**

The shot was powerful enough to blast the steel door and sent all of them flying for quite a distance.

**Buzz...buzz...buzz...buzz...buzz...**

Quickly getting back up, Naruto noticed the sound of alarm and a certain amount of footsteps were coming towards him. They were being exposed to the eyes of the enemy...And their rifles no less.

**"**All units, this is CP! Come to Delta 3 area immediately!**"**

The radio was now activated.

On one hand, he got three people to deal with...On the other hand, dangerous gunfires were pointing at him. He had managed to mess up real good. Got the whole base to hunt down his ass was the last thing he wanted to enjoy on a mission. Still, it sometimes happened and he could expect him to fail.

Right now, they were at a corridor. It was quite narrow and there was no covers or hiding spots for them, exchanging bullets would be suicidal. Outside, auto-mobiles packing with high technology ran around and shot everything that moved.

The three had started to stand up, picking up their weapons instinctly.

Naruto didn't really get used to the mercy of enemy much but surrender seemed like a better idea than risking their lives.

He would find a way around. But first, he had to ensure their safety.

"Aim at me." He ordered, waving his arms in the air with his hood down. "All three of you."

Instead of obeying, they all stared at him like he had some brain damage.

"There is only one intruder...Me." He said, breathing out a thin air. "Do it now!"

No good would come out of this...They didn't.

Yamako Ichi turned her back on him, fixing her stance and aiming at the entrance before them.

"Sorry, boss...Got no time for that." She spoke. "I won't run away from this!"

Her speech then felt on dead ears when her neck got impaled by a dart. Naruto surely didn't get as much time as her did.

"Damn it!" He cursed, turning to the kunoichi and the Jonin. "You two stay here and keep a close eye on her!"

"Hoh?" Konomi didn't have the chance to ask him as Naruto sprint towards the door, disappearing right in front of her eyes.

...And it didn't take too long for them to hear the siren and bullets drilling holes on the walls.

**"**All fireteams! We're under attack! All units to combat positions!**"**

**"**CP! This is Unit 19, requesting backup!**"**

"Arrrggg!"

"Open fire!"

* * *

><p>-3:12 pm, near the East gate-<p>

One scared girl and a silent Jonin could only look at each others and the sleeping kunoichi before them.

"W-what should we do?" Konomi said, her teeth clenthed with the cold.

The only guy left didn't have an idea. After all those crazy stuffs, he was glad that he was still breathing air through the nose. He needed Naruto if he wanted to get this crap out of his jaw.

"...No?"

Those eyes were slowly crushing his ego but he couldn't do anything about it. Either way, they were just gonna have to wait for the gun fire to cease before leaving this spot. There was no safer zones besides here.

Right now, a Jonin could do nothing but standing still like a statue, an unconcious woman and a klutz.

He cursed his fate...

The gunfire and the shouting had started to fall into a distance as they could tell with their ears. Naruto was trying to clear the area as fast as he could.

"..." Sweats rolled down from both the Iwa nins, not realising that they were practically hugging each others when they peaked from the corner.

Dead bodies and smoke rising from the holes created from the gun fight...Several ninja got their limbs stuck inside some of the walls and the floor, serving as living covers for the intruder. It seemed like Naruto impaled their bodies into the steel surface to have some kinds of human shields as they appeared to be shot mercilessly. But overall, it was the blood and raw fleshes spraying around that gave them the spook.

In a war zone, this scene was considered normal. But to Konomi, it was a massare. She couldn't bring herself to believe that his captor was that dangerous. Her knees fell over as she crumbled, unable to bear the smell.

She fell into the arms of his before the fear hit her and the tears in her eyes.

"..." He wanted to say something, he really did. He could only look at the scared girl as he silently heaved a sigh of relief.

There was no one in his unit being torn to death here. It was wrong to think of it like that but he could careless.

The Jonin took a look at the entrance. Even though it was bloodshed, it was certainly clear as the sound of firing had been taken far away from here.

'That guy is crazy.' He thought. 'Fucking psychopath right there...'

**"**All units! Prepare for combat! The enemy is moving toward the MTH!**"**

**"**All fireteams! Open fire at will!**"**

* * *

><p>-3:19 pm, inside the Machinery Test House-<p>

Panicking was the last thing he wanted and yet Naruto could feel it burning inside him. No matter where he went, the Iwa always seemed to know first hand and blocked his way, forcing him to kill. Naruto now sticked out like a sore thumb, his armor was filled with blood and cut, no one could recognize his face since it was covered in pitch black from those explosions. Fatigue was taking him down...slowly with the time.

When he was about to go into a hiding spot, some guards would jump out and shoot at him. He couldn't hide.

This was the first time he had to deal with thousands of projectiles flying towards him. With two bullets on his thigh and three shards on his back removed, Naruto constantly had to switch covers beween dead bodies while blind firing.

And that wasn't enough, heavy missiles were being launched at him from the weirdest hunk of a vehicle he had never seen in his life.

'They lured me in here...' He thought, lying down and letting the explosion blow his ears.

It was made from pure metal, there were several guns strapped on its body, the largest one being in front of the top and it got its wheels wrapped in chains. Cracking noises appeared everytime it moved, giving him the exact location to throw his newly found explosives, the grenades at. He surely had had his fun playing with them.

"Agggggg!"

"You hit? Damn it!"

"Keep shooting! He is cornered! Kill that fucker!"

"GGGaaarrrarrararaaaaaaa!"

"What the fuck are you screaming at, idiot!"

"The tank! Who the hell are driving?"

"It's gonna blow! RUN!"

"Tanks don't blow from a fucking grenade, you i-"

**BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

It certainly didn't explode into a thousand pieces, it just stopped...after that blow.

"RUN! Fucking run!"

Naruto didn't give them any chance to obey that order, he needed more meat bags for later use.

"AGGGrrrrrr!"

"Ugggggr!"

"Huuuhhhh!"

The blood, the explosion and those screams of agony were bringing out his bloodlust nature without him realising it.

Seemed like the wars still had gotten him under control.

'Blast it! How am I going to reach them in this state?' Thought Naruto, tightening the bandages on his body. He'd let the Kyuubi do the rest of the healing for him.

The binaural wave might be strong, but it couldn't stop the seal from taking effect. The beast's chakra had been flowing in his system to the teeth.

* * *

><p>-3:24 pm, inside the MTH, inside the tank-<p>

The corpse on the driver seat was still warm, he must have died from the heat. This tank was made of metal, Naruto could still feel the boiling temperature remained in this giant stove. He had managed to destroy one of the fuel drums.

After minutes of continuous firing, he figured it would be a good idea to see if he could use this tank against them. After all, it didn't blow up or burn like any other vehicle.

**BOOOOmmmmmm!**

**Buzz-buzz-buzz-buzz...**

Buzzing noise and glasses being broke.

'Must be the missile I launch, this red button.' He thought. 'This thing is still working.'

The screen had fade to black, making it impossible for him to see what was happening outside. It was useless to use the launcher if you couldn't see anything to shoot at.

Naruto switched to the cannon. It got a loader for the large one and a strange type of scope. Looking through the glass in front of him, he finally managed to get a sight of the explosion he just had caused.

"What, water?" Blurted Naruto.

The idea of installing pipes inside was rather new to him. The missile hit the fire alarm and water was being sprayed everywhere, cooling off the temperature a little bit. Naruto couldn't see nothing but torrents of fluid blocking his view.

...Suddenly, he couldn't move his arm anymore. His eyelids became really heavy for some reason and all his senses started to fade.

"T...Tranquilizer in...the stream?"

He had to get out of here quick! The air was too little in here.

Quickly injecting the stabilizer syringe into himself, Naruto tried in vain to slide his body towards the open hole.

* * *

><p>-3:26 pm, inside the MTH-<p>

He couldn't...No proper equipment, any creature would fall in this environment, with or without the anti-chloroform.

He could only crawl for a few meters before the deadly drug kicked in. In his final attempt, Naruto used all his strength to throw the transmitters as far as he could. With a loud thump, he fell down and hit the floor.

...He had to cover their tracks. At least he could die knowing that his comrade got a chance to escape safely.

"Turn off the value!"

The last thing he saw was the shadows coming towards him.

"Proceed with caution, he might still be standing!"

...

"~Such a large amount of my stuff! You're so hardcore, boss!~" Mezu, the woman who had given the order to capture Naruto, gave the man besides her her recognizable wink. "Our prey is not going anywhere now!"

It was a bulky man with grey beard, age seemed to be between 60 and 70. Despite the old look, his giant figure gave his foe the look of terror. Takano Kozuma, former Jonin and the leader of the base.

"Let's go." He said, stepping towards the blond shinobi's body which was surrounded by several guards.

"Wait, wait! Boss." She spoke, hurrily following after him. "Orion-chan will take care of him, surely you don't need-"

"I want to talk to him...Personally." Responded Kozuma. "The interrogation can wait."

Mezu stared at him, then to the body laying before her. Just with that clueless face on, she managed to attract many males to look at her.

"...Whatever you say, I trust you." She smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "~Boss~"

"Mezu..."

* * *

><p>-3:28 pm, near the East gate-<p>

**"**All units, return to your posts! The enemy has been capture! I repeat! The enemy has been captured! Return to your posts!**"**

The Jonin didn't know what he should do, his mouth nearly formed a gasp after hearing the news.

He had swapped the empty rifle for a fully loaded one and now...He just wanted to shoot the radio above him.

And he did.

**Bang!**

All hope was gone, he was never be able to open his mouth again, not in this base. They would tear him apart in his silence along with the disappearance of his unit's transmitter.

'That guy still hold my shit!' He thought, terrified. 'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'

He was certain, very certain that he would die.

For a Jonin, he sure never did try to act like one. But who could blame? Losing the ability to speak was one hell of a nightmare, he just wanted to wake up from this.

The gun shot snapped Konomi out of her trance...or rather, spooked her. She unconsciously reached for her glasses which had fallen off along with her tears.

Yamako Ichi was still in her dream, the dart stayed unmoving on her neck.

The only man in the group stood lifelessly, his eyes contained no souls as the darkness consumed all the other colors.

He couldn't turn himself in with this mouth. He couldn't escape from he...No, he could!

He turned those eyes at the sleeping beauty on the floor. She was his unarmed prisoner now. He could make it out alive with her help...Maybe her base would accept and protect him...All he had to do...was to wake her up.

Standing above her, he shove his foot right in her belly before taking aim.

"What are you doing?" Said Konomi, noticing the strange behaviour of her quiet friend.

Her voice flew pass his ears as he started to stomp on the black haired girl with each step being harder.

"Stop it! Please!" The glassesed girl ran up to him, yelling. "What're you doing?"

He ignored her. Just when he was about to hit her with the gun handle, she was forced to act.

"STOP IT!" She shouted, grabbing his bare shoulder and throwing him away from her.

Instead of making contact with the wall, he did a full flip and landed on his knee. Quickly getting back up, he took aim at her.

Konomi was really, really regret her doing just now. She had attacked one of her allies and now they had seen her as enemies. Her arms couldn't find their ways onto the above, instead, they gathered up to her face.

That pose...and that scared face...He felt like a monster aiming his gun at her.

**"**Attention! All heavy combat units! Deactivate the Tankers! The intruder has been captured! I repeat! Deactivate the Tankers! The intruder has been captured!**"**

Hashiba Yoshiki, his markman's skill was the worst of the worst, it was his Taijutsu's record that got him into Jonin rank...As a guard, of course.

That was a great new to her but it didn't matter to Konomi anymore, she was going to die here.

"Dude! Some sick fuck is getting it on with a chick in here!"

"Delicious scream too, come on!"

The patrols had returned to their rightful spots. The ones being nearer definitely had caught the sound of a high pitched feminine scream.

Yoshiki cursed his fate, unable to move the gun away as the footsteps started to come closer.

Four men clothed in white came into view, each ones carried a long rifle, marking them as a Chunin or lower rank team.

"Oh Lord! Two kunoichi in here?"

"Damn, dude..."

"Uhh..."

"...What're you doing aiming at her, mate?"

Yoshiki lowered his aim, waiting in silence.

"Uh...Hey, dude. You okay?" One of them started to talk to him, they seemed rather disturbed by the scene to have dirty thoughts.

"..." He couldn't respond even if he wanted to.

...

A chilly wind flowed from the outside, filling the emptiness in their souls.

"I...I think we should go."

"...Yeah, me too."

Such an adorable and uneducated patrol squad, they didn't even have the mind to doubt.

"Um...Bye."

"Mute freak!"

"Ohh!...I don't think I'll have dinner tonight. Fucking retards decided to...Uhhhrrrr..."

"Yeah, one hundred percent agree with you."

And they left, just like the wind. Not so much of an impact but enough tension and time to calm Yoshiki and Konomi down.

They heaved out heavy sighes of relief. One with only the nose and another one with the mouth.

Then...They both realised that they were on each other's throat just a moment ago. Yoshiki immediately took aim once again.

This time Konomi raised both arms high in the sky, making an ugly face in the process...to her at least.

'Why am I even doing this?' Thought Hashiba. 'I should be convincing those two to follow me so I can get out of this hell hole.'

With that, he lowered his gun once again, waiting for the clumsy girl to put her arms down.

"You...You don't shoot me?" She asked, seeing his head shaking as an answer.

Hashiba then point to the radio, implying that Naruto had been caught.

"Um...Yeah?"

He point to Yamako then made a gesture, suggesting that they should wake her up.

"Oh, you want to wake her up. I'm sorry...But why?"

He slapped his hand on his forehead, which she registered as a facepalm.

* * *

><p>-3:31 pm, near the East gate, outside-<p>

After getting her out into the snow field and writing the message, Yoshiki finally managed to get Konomi to see his idea.

"You want me to run away? No way!" She protested instantly. "I don't want to be a missin nin...I don't want to leave Mezu-sama..."

'The transmitter...We're already the traitors here, girl.'

"...I...I"

'Death will be much more painful if you stay here. Come with me. The prisoner is our only chance to get some protection. Be friend with her.'

"..."

* * *

><p>-3:31 pm, near the East gate-<p>

"What? It's impossible! You are lying to me, you bitch! You planned this, didn't you?"

It didn't take them long to figure out the way to wake her up. Removing the dart and one slap to the cheek did the trick.

And now they had a very pissed off kunoichi, whom Yoshiki had to lock in his arms.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Konomi said with the most immediate tone she could mutter. "Did you see the...bodies back there?...They were alive just minutes ago, and now they're dead! Who could do such a thing besides him?"

Muttered...But very upset. That scene must have left a scar on her mind.

"..." Yamako fell over, not believing any of what was happening.

Naruto, the leader she always admired, captured? It must be a joke, a cruel joke.

The lack of those deadly vehicles, the dead bodies and most of all, the silence of the radio. They were slowly breaking her.

"Why did you two wake me up?"

**Alright...Let's just stop right here. I'm not confident enough to write longer.**

**Why did Naruto get captured so easily? Check out in the later chapter!...Or not. **


	7. Chapter 7, Dr Kyuubi is here

**Thanks for the reviews, it was really nice of you. They have kept me going with the story. **

Here is a title for this chapter:

**Dr. Nine Tails is here. And he got a gift for you.**

* * *

><p>-3:36 pm, ?-<p>

"Is there anything you can't do about this...gift thingie, Kyuubi?" Asked Naruto, facing towards the giant in front of him.

He had been wondering in his mind for quite some time why hadn't the beast inside him done anything since he got infected with that chemical fluid.

"**After those damn wave you human create and now these. Still trying here, shut up! Don't underestimate those things.**" Said the nine tailed fox. "**They are the children of Life, it's a bitch to mess with them and come out unscathed.**"

"..." Without saying anything, an already burned cigarette appeared right onto his mouth, the smell of fresh nicotine always calmed him down.

It sure was convinient to do something in his mind, trying to figure out what those gifted creatures which he had heard from Kyuubi just a minute ago were about really needed some smoke.

"Give me another one of your...fairy tails, will you?" He asked casually, inhaling a bit of smoke. "I'm still in the dark about this."

"**Grrr...**" Growled Kyuubi. "**Believe what you want, human. It's the truth.**"

"About flying pixies giving strangers their powers? Why haven't I heard of that before?...You got a lot of things to say, foxie."

"**It's Zadiac asshole!...You sure do piss me off a lot, boy. Ungrateful bastard...**"

"Geez...Grow up, drink a beer or something." Scratching his head, Naruto offered an advice. "My mind is always the land of wasted, you know. Here, catch!"

"**Shut your pie hole! This shouldn't need to be told again but...**" The fox crushed the barrel thrown by him and gulped down anything inside along with it. "**Just to prove how stupid you are, listen!**"

"Alright..."

"**The gifts are simply known as the forsaken frailties of this world, each one hold a unique power and will make an offering to the ones who find them and care for them. Normally they live in their rightful home, inside the spirit world as Zadiac and never make contact with human until you have to go and mess that up.**"

"What?"

"**I don't know what the cause is, but I'm certain that you human have a hand in this. Thousands of years I have not heard of this incident and you managed to blow it up within 3 years living in the middle of nowhere. You have pooped your pants this time now! What a special talent you have there, my boy.**"

This would be completely bullshit if he hadn't had any encountered with those kinds of freaks before...he just mistook them for the overused term: Bloodline. Those were the battles that involved some careful planning in Ninjutsu.

But now, the binaural waves had ruined everything, he didn't know if he could even stand a chance against one of them at this time.

"It has happened before? When?"

"**When? Do I look like a professor to know when? Drink a beer you stupid fuck!...When shit is not fucked up by you, that's for sure. The Zadiac coexisted with nature before-**"

That answer was enough for him to know. He hated learning history to the core.

"So...The man who got tentacles for arms and the woman who sprayed acids everywhere are some of those...human?

"**...I don't know if you're a daredevil or just looking for the comfort of Shinigami. You always got into fights with those freaks without a second thought or my presence? If YOU DIE, I FUCKING DIE too! Remember only that shit!**"

He had lost contact with Kyuubi for so long, his mind didn't have time to chit chat with all the crazy stuffs that always seemed to find their ways onto him.

"**Anyway moving on...The woman you saw earlier probably has a gift with her. As far as I know, it could be the type that demands sacrificing from the user.**"

"What makes you think of that?"

"**Her smell, you reek of it. Those Iwa must have used something from her body to put it into the fluid you got contacted with.**"

"Indeed..." Said Naruto, feeling disgusted at the smell of semen and love juice on his body back in the prison camp. Let's just say that he didn't really get into it.

"**Any man will bow down to that gift, that's its specialty...Had I not been in your mind, you would have lost it in that place. You human are too weak-minded.**"

"Ohhhh..." He sighed, disappointed. "Her voice fit your fancy then?"

"**Grrrr...No.**" Growling furiously, Kurama spitted. Naruto just gave a smug smile as he read the anger in those eyes, the anger that had adored the voice of a lovely human being.

But...Obviously Kyuubi had no interest in human body, it had saved him from losing his control...

...Or just being a complete dickhole for cockblocking him.

"Thank you, I own you one." He said, feeling genious grateful towards the fox. If it hadn't messed with him, Yamako would have been far from being alive.

"**Hmmm.**" No question, no doubt. The Kyuubi knew what Naruto meant, the beast hated him so much that it didn't even bother to deny that hidden remark.

Seducing both the shinobi and the beast. What had he gotten himself into?

"Alright, back to the topic. What exactly is this demanding type?"

"**...Hell, can't even figure out the rest? Use that gift and pay the price for its service, simple as that. It might be blood, food or something for pixies...Zadiac that I certainly don't have to know. They're just a bunch of spoiled brats, I can't stand kids...And I'm talking about you, you swine little-**"

"Okay, so...I guess the requirement for that service is...semen?"

"**Very funny, maybe it could be a slice of pizza.**" Said Kurama, throwing its own joke. "**As I have said, I don't care.**"

"...I guess being around for so long got you some useful info after all." He spitted out the cigarette, stepping on it. "Anything more you can tell me?"

"**Hmm, since you have managed to kill some of them without my help...Then sure, just continue to ignore me. Considering yourself lucky that they haven't cooked you yet, retard! We need a plan now!**"

"You can start by giving me a suggestion, Kyuubi. If you can't wake me up, it's useless."

"**Don't smart ass with me now, boy! If you die-**"

"I know, I know. You'll die too."

...

"**Haizzz...The healing is done. Now get out of my furry face!**"

* * *

><p>-3:36 pm, near the East gate-<p>

"...Let you two be my prisoners?" Yamako said after Konomi had explained their situation to her, her tone didn't appear to be civil. "What are you implying? You expect me to do just that?"

"...But, what else should we do?" The glassesed girl was too scared by this time, the Iwa might have started searching for them during the talk. She really didn't want to face her fear, her friends and her commander right now.

Hashiba, he just wanted to get the hell out of this place...His knees had gone cold from bowing down to Ichi, giving up his pride in the process.

Only the enemy could save his life. Nothing wanted a runaway, the coward on a battlefield. At least he could live inside cells and see the days went by.

Path of a shinobi...He had given up on that since the day he joined this camp.

"Stand up!" Yamako said directly to the man bowing before her. "If you two want to have a place to stay, tell me where your army is keeping him!"

Obeying, he silently heaved out a blind fog...It must have been really cold. The sneeze probably got terminated in his system thanks to the medicine.

"Do you know?"

"...I don't know..." Konomi said, she really hoped the black haired woman before her came to the right mind before it was too late.

"Then search for him!" Rifle pointing at them, Ichi gave her order. "We are not going anywhere outside this place until I got his whereabouts!"

Absolutely insane idea...to the two of the Iwa nins at least. If they were discovered, their deaths would become the first examples of fugitives in this completely beautiful playground.

Yamako Ichi knew that and she was going to use that idea to lure them in. They should have realized it by now.

"Did you really think that I knew the way back?" She spoke with a disdainful look. "You people blinded me and leaded me here for nearly two days."

"What?" They didn't expect such a great distance. With shock written in both their expressions, Konomi asked. "Two days...Wher-where are you from?"

"That doesn't concern you. The matter is Iwa nins was the one to attack first. All the things Boss had done to you is simply the price you have to pay, Iwa scums! Ugggrr!" Pausing for a cough, she continued. "We'll discuss this inside...Go!"

* * *

><p>-3:40 pm, unknown location-<p>

"Ugggg!"

Thanks to Kyuubi's sweet wake up call, Naruto woke up with a terrible headache. Before he could fully open his eyes, the pain started to go through him one again. It was like being controlled, he was being played by some kind of strange device that strapped on his head.

The agony of a shinobi, the highest frequency of BW, the madness of Shinobi world that technology could allow.

"Amazing..." An old and crunchy voice of a man called out. "It seems like nothing can faze you."

He turned his head up to see a huge middle-age man with black beard sitting on an animal skincraft chair, looking at him...

At least they were nice enough to keep the shirt on, he didn't know what would have happened if they had seen the seal.

With his senses returned, he realised that he was being tied...no, chained to a strange beeping device with an odd looking disc-shaped object strapped on his head, connected with several lines that he feared they might electrify him if giving them a light touch.

And he was being monotored, there were at least two cameras above him.

"Relax, I'm sorry about earlier." The man said, gazing directly into Naruto's eyes. "We don't have any intention to harm you or any of your troops."

With a beep sound, Naruto could no longer feel any tension or pain existing inside his head, only some kind of soothing noise.

"However..." The man quickly returned his gaze at his capture. "We ask for your full cooperation in this conversation, do that and no harm will be done."

"..."

"This note." He pulled out the notebook which Tsuki had written all the info for the mission. "You must be one of the rats of the Lords. How interesting..."

"..."

"So...Let's just say that I'm fairly impressed by the fact that you have managed to get into my place and slaughter such a large number of my men. Shinobi, what's your name?"

"..."

With a straight face, he lightly pressed a button sitting right beside him.

1...2...and 3 beeps were heard inside the room along with Naruto's scream, resonating through every crack of the walls...and his own skull. It was like hearing the worst musical notes of the world and letting it destroy every braincell in his head.

Free binaural wave to cook his brain with chakra serving as the gas? Then he was gonna be roasted in no time, he was the fattest pig on the frying pan right now, the almighty Kyuubi was never wrong. This machine could be the high demanding Fuck-You-Jinchuuriki torture device of the future.

"Ugg...ggg..."

"That's enough for ya? This is not an interrogation in any shape of form, I assure you. It's just a simple chat between me and you."

"Huh...Huh..." His lungs were out of control and his heartbeat had stopped for a second, he couldn't tell with the mess running in his brain right now.

'Might as well play along...I might get some leads from this man.' He cringed his teeth at the pain as he thought about his plan.

"Well, your name...intruder?"

"Yabato...Hitatsui." Inhaling bitter air into his breath, he said with difficults.

The man didn't seem to be amused by him, his method of interrogating must have been going around for some time.

"Where are you from?"

"...Kurokyo."

"Kurokyo?...Hmm..." The name made him rubbing his chin in confusion. "That village...Last time I heard, they haven't dispatched any troop lately. Why did they send you here?"

And again, no doubting for a moment. It could be that they were very confident about their ear-raping technology and the enemy would spit out the truth no matter the cost but still...Naruto wondered if completely bullshit could apply to those guys. He had lost nearly all hope for this place.

It was a good thing that he still kept his profile low and tried to evade all kinds of trouble. Thanks to Orochimaru, all his personal info had been erased from any record. Konoha didn't hold much reputation these days to update the bingo books with all the fire going on.

Except Kurokyo and some of his most troublesome spying rats from the Lords, always luring around and capturing civilians to increase the number of human shields on the battlefield. He could not count how many times he had to move his base because of them. Kurokyo, it certainly lived up to its name, bad luck and darkness...And yet, their annoying nature could prove to be useful in situations like this.

"Wait..." The man suddenly spoke before he could reply to the question. "Kurokyo had been assigned to Hirakase, one of the Lords. They usually go in groups to inspect and patrol the area surrounding their lands. Perhap the squad we attacked was one of them."

"Hmmm..." He stared ahead, looking at an unknown distance. "...This is bad."

Realising that he was not supposed to be talking to himself. With a light-hearted smile, the man turned his eyes back to Naruto, who was trying to figure out how to get this thing off him.

"The name is Takano Kozuma." Kozuma said. "You do know about the situation now, right?"

"..."

"Silence seems to be your answer to everything. Well, let me go straight to the main point." The black bearded commander cleared his throat after saying. "Your skill must have surpassed above Jonin rank since you managed to avoid even a scratch in the skirmish earlier."

If Kyuubi had heard that line, it would not be very happy. But the head of his was beyond fucked up right now to care.

"So which rank are you, shinobi?"

"..."

"Grr..."

Kozuma looked rather pissed at the one sided conversation he was having, his temper was really short. One thing Naruto got to take note of.

"Jonin."

"Does your army work in a forest or something? Your real rank, now!"

"Jonin. This won't turn into an interrogation, will it?" Naruto's speech was slowly firing this man's fuel.

"Are there any other ones out there besides you?"

"..."

"...How the hell did you manage to kill that monster?" Kozuma gave him another question, not bothered by the silence he was receiving. "You knew it, the yellow thing."

"..."

"Where did those whiskermarks come from?"

"..."

"...What's your gift, monkey?"

That brought Naruto's attention immediately. "Gift?" It looked like this man knew something he could find useful.

"Yes! The Zadiac, didn't she tell you her name? Or was that a boy looking for you?" The man responded almost too quickly, his voice contained signs of excitement.

"...Never heard of it."

As fast as the mood came, it got completely blown away by that single line.

"Don't worry." Kozuma said with a hopeful look on his face. "There is no sound recording devices here. I want this to be a secret between just two of us."

"I have no clues what you're talking about. What's a gift?"

Suddenly, the pain returned to him as soon as he let those words out. Another screaming and humiliating for the amusement.

"Answer, not questioning! Haven't you even realised that?"

This now had turned into a full-on interrogation, Naruto's fate was turning uglier by each second passed.

"..." Speechless, even if he could mutter up words to speak with the state his brain had gone through.

"**SHUT UP FUCK! AGGHH!**" It seemed like Kyuubi also got a taste of that. "**Ohhhohhohohhh...That pitch...Fuck you! It was so loud!**"

Kozuma's anger, he could understand that. After all, he had slaughtered a large number of his assault troop.

It was his fault.

"This isn't good for both of us, you know. Don't tell me you don't have one!" Kozuma growled, his patience had gone thin looking at Naruto. There was something about him that gave this man an uneasy feeling. "Speak, fool!"

'Uck...This guy is a real charmer, he has only ears for those pix-.' Naruto thought, trying to come up with a plan.

"**Zadiac, not pixies you brain dead idiot.**"

'...All of my appologies.'

It was about time the beast decided to show up instead of silently collecting protein inside him...And probably some dust from the ear-blasting technological wave earlier.

'You gotta help me out on this one...'

"**Hmm...Why ask me for help now when you can finally put that head of yours into appropriate use, boy?**" Taunted Kyuubi, clear amused by Naruto's struggling. "**It feels really nice when you beg, it's really good...**"

"Spit it out! Do not test my patience!" The beard of a crow flied with rage in rhymes with the increasing of Kozuma's vocal volume.

Looked like he had to wipe his shit before it got stinky. Naruto had just managed to make up a fooling story before the button became an abused victim.

"...Gift...If it's what you call her...ggrrhuuhhh." Said Naruto, his teeth cringed at the remaining pain from the inside when he moved his jaw. "I caught her sniffing my rations during one of our raids. Ever since then, I have been using her as a slave to bypass our enemies and manipulate pheasants with ease..."

"What's her special power?" His tone, like clear water suddenly falling into a dry desert, finding its peaceful presence immediately.

"Healing."

"**YOU FUCKING BITCH!**" Kyuubi got seriously pissed after realising what Naruto was talking about. "**You-**"

"Hmm...slave, huh?..." Kozuma had finally calmed down, his eyes filled with interests, only a little hatred remained. "...Is she demanding something from you?"

"She's a little girl." Having a little fun messing with Kurama, Naruto decided to go with the flow. "Sweets in her hands, I got her aid."

"** &$*0&#^% (&$!**"

"That easy, huh?...You didn't seem to be lying. You are a lucky one, young shinobi." Addressing him formally, Kozuma spoke. "Try not to abuse her too much, they are the gifts after all...You have to look after her. "

Naruto found that sentence really funny for some reason, it was like seeing a child's innocence towards his present. Really sweet and hilarious at the same time.

"Well, Yabato. You, me and the others in this place are the same..." He paused in mid-sentence, stroking his precious beard. "...We found the Zadiac fascinating and we held their powers in our hands. Now! Imagine what would it be if we gathered them altogether, forming a group of mysterious powers outside of chakra's presence. We can have everything...even the world. Do you hear me?"

It was hard for Naruto to believe that he was hearing those from a man with a straight face.

'...If what he said was true, hasn't the Iwa gotten the access to those pixies already?...Why not doing it in their rightful place.' Thought Naruto, not really understanding or trusting the concept completely. 'Is this guy acting on his own?...Kyuubi, is there anything more about those Zadiac that you didn't tell me?'

"**Eat shit and die, you numb nuts!**" Kurama had lost its tough and was having a hard time finding it back.

'Really sorry about that, I'm not good with fairy tail. Call me back if you feel lonely.' Even though the joke had damaged the pride of the almighty Nine Tails, Naruto didn't put up with the silence anymore. He needed the information.

"You are a dangerous man, the silence really fits your cold nature, Yabato. I'd like to have you in my force."

And now Kozuma was offering him a place in his own fortress, the playground that Naruto prefered to call.

Did Kozuma have the same idea as him, leaving everything behind to go and plant his own ground? When and why did the Zadiac incident happen? The advanced technology of Iwa military and all the things that related to the Zadiac, the beings that should have been existing in the spirit world. And lastly, the whereabouts of Yamako Ichi and the Iwa couple.

So many stuffs that he wanted all to be answered...

"So, where do you stay? It is either the jail for you or just this room with that little machine on your head. I hope the answer is not delayed for long." With a smug smile, he started to relax on the skincraft couch, right hand ready on those buttons.

"Before that, can you tell me something?"

"...Go on." Kozuma seemed interested at what Naruto was about to say.

"Do you...happen to know why the Zadiac appear?"

It was the first thing that had been bugging his mind for quite some time.

"Hmm, good question." He said, hands scratching his chin. "For now, we still haven't gathered anything useful. The Zadiac themselves are also clueless, they said that they only appear in a certain kind of circumstances. What is yours, Yabato?"

"Circumstances?"

"...I forgot about your case. You scared the poor soul into giving you her power, that must be it."

"..."

"The gifts only offer their powers to someone they like, someone who care for them. They're little children, you should treasure them." After finished that sentence, Kozuma stood up and stared at him with an angry look. "It's people like you that I can't stand! I have met many scums just like you! Taking advantage of their innocences and forcing them to fulfill the dirty works...It...it's..."

"**The fuck is that scumbag talking about?**" Kyuubi found itself chuckling after hearing that. "**Am I watching a roleplay or something, boy?**"

'At least we know that there might have been an outbreak of stray fairies that just waiting to be caught. Glad to hear your voice, any news?' Naruto switched to the conversation in his mind while still keeping an ear for Kozuma's rambling.

"**Nothing much except for the Zadiac that are flying around the couch. Three of them.**"

'You can see them?'

"**Bitch! I'm a fucking master at this, alright? Those spirits are among my specialities.**"

'Whatever, is it a demanding type?'

"**They're rare ones.** **I believe all are in the A-type, female. The demanding part is not really sure. First time seeing those little shit.**" Kurama paused for a moment to think and continued. "**Also Zadiac's favorite life consuming object is metal and crystal, those shiny little stones. A-type favored the hard one above everything else.**"

The question behind the attack near the diamond mine was clear to him now. The Iwa was looking for food to raise the Zadiac when they encountered his troops.

And he had fucked up. Naruto was clearly the worst at spilling bullshit.

'Seemed like I screwed up pretty hard on that story. Are rations and candy cool with them?'

"**Grr...**" Hearing that jogged up its damaged image, Kyuubi growled. "**You stupid fuck, the keyword being 'favorite'. I don't give a rat ass about what they eat, I just happened to see most of them sucking on those cookies.**"

'Can you project their images to my eyes?' Said Naruto, he wanted to know if the Zadiac was really pretty like what Kozuma was saying.

"**Who is whose demanding slave now, boy? See for yourself.**" With ease, the kitsune did as what he said.

A tiny purple humanoid shape, glowing in delight and hovering in the air. It was a looker, no wonder why it had gotten a grown ass man's approval. The others were a little bigger, sparkling in red and blue.

'Not pixies...But definitely appealing. Do you know why it got a human anatomy?' Asked Naruto, he was quite fascinated at the sight of a new creature.

"**Ask the radio lady, I don't know.**" Making an unnecessary joke, Kurama said. "**I have seen lions and crocodiles feeding them, not a surprising fact that they got into the eyes of those wild animals.**"

'...I see, anything else?'

"**Ugggrrrr...rrrruu..**" The fox burped loudly before answering. "**No, just feel a little lonely drinking alone...**" Its tone clearly showed that it was enjoying the show with the help of some alcohol, Kyuubi couldn't stay mad at Naruto for long.

If it didn't mind, he would like to go back to hear the gentleman's thrilling story. This interrogator sure had fun reading outloud his mind for him. A little cheesy music could even fit with the scene right now.

Terrible story and he had to listen, just like this fanfic! At least he got out of the frying pan for some time.

* * *

><p>-3:49 pm, inside the deployment center-<p>

Many Iwa troops had been on duty after the shoot out. From clearing the bodies to cleaning the places, nobody could bother to bat an eye at the three specific patrols who were working hard on their post, multiple posts to be precise.

"Why are you guys walking like that?" Ichi asked, clearly annoyed at the other two. "Act natural!"

"Yes-yes!" Konomi was stared by her voice so many times that she had gotten used to replying with those two words.

"..." The calm and collected Jonin had begun to get a little mad but he got no way to argue with her, literally.

Thanks to the embarrassing knowledge of both Iwa nins. They knew the first place to begin the search, the monitor room.

The only catch was, they got the risk of running into one of the commanders, the woman who could turn the heart of all men into stones, the poison specialist with the code name Mezu, the sex symbol. Her true name was a mystery to everyone.

She was both the terror and the angel in man talk, crushing everything on her way to her lust and her...deaths. Although, she was really sweet to the kunoichi here and was considered their idol.

Naruto was still alive somewhere, Yamako Ichi knew it in her heart. Nothing could kill him, many dangerous foes had tried and lost their lives to him. He was the commander of The Division, an army that strike fear into the hearts of countless people.

* * *

><p>-4:00 pm, unknown location-<p>

Poor girl...She had mistaken him for a better man, that was for sure.

The fantasy story had been read and now he was in the place of choosing his fate. From what Naruto could gather, it could be sum up that Kozuma was building his own army as a place for the Zadiac to live and breed while going for the noble goal, take over the world and...it was hard to believe that this guy might have the same purpose like him, finding the true peace.

The name was TNI...Short words for The New Iwa. He had a hard time believing that shit and the finding peace crap.

It could be a lie to draw men but...was that what Naruto himself promised to find when he first met Tsuki? In his case, that was a lie. If he wanted peace, he'd have to wage wars on the opposite sides. As long as there were conflicts, there would be wars. And war was the last thing that crossed his mind, his last resort.

He just wanted a place for people like him, making sure they could enjoy the lives they deserved to have.

Ninja would have a reason to fight. People would have the right to bring up their own fortune. It would be a free nation for all.

But peace?...His friends, one by one had to bury their own futures for an agreement of a paper, the peace that always ended up being tore apart by the Hokage. He got wasted on blood just to satisfy their dirty deeds.

There were many great friends who would gladly risk their lives for him...For a loud mouthed brat who always wanted to be the best.

Kozuma, a middle age man with the same mind set like him. Would he have became a Hokage of a playground if he hadn't given up? The thought of it just saddened him.

Good dude at heart...far too ignorant to make a good role of the leader but he had done a much better job than him. Advanced technology, making use of any supporting source and...that was as far as he could go to describe that guy. Kozuma would make a good ally and he didn't deserve to die.

Kind of like Obito Uchiha, he held such potential...Shame he had to end his life before the Fourth Shinobi World War could happen. And well...It still happened and up to this day, the Nineth one was still going strong.

"Well?"

"If I chose the ceil, I hope I didn't get the special treatment from this...device." Naruto said, a scary rattle sound hidden in his voice was building up. "May I get a dose of tranquilizer?"

All of Kozuma's muscles tensed up at the sound Naruto made before him. Despite being a larger man and having the power of BW, he found his hands leaving the buttons and reaching for the magnum restedg on his holster.

"Don't try anything funny now." Gun pointing at Naruto, he said. "I can take your life right now if I want, shinobi. Know your place..."

"My apologies, I have given the wrong words." As fancy as his voice could go, it was tickling down Kozuma's neck. "Mercy is what I seek for now my mind is slowly losing the battle."

"...You can keep that tone shut, shinobi." He had had enough. With the magnum still on its target, he reached inside his coat and pulled out a dart. "Your medic works really well, I must say."

If it was a trick pulled out to fool him then they had succeeded in tricking him into underestimating them. He could feel his brain cells being drained slowly through the chat, maybe it had something with the binaural wave after all.

With a shot to his forehead, Naruto was out like a light.

* * *

><p>-4:00 pm, inside the first site-<p>

"Acc-chhooo! Umm..mm..." Konomi's nose had been running for quite a while, she began to let out those cute sneezes that attracted a little attention from the shinobi.

"She is quite a looker, eh?" A patrol said to his partner. "I'll be happy to swim on top of her body."

"Yeah, it sucks that we only got to see half of her face. But aren't Mezu-sama enough for you, man?..." He responded, shaking in excitement at the thought of her.

His parner's speech was like a cotton ball flying in front of him, the Genin's eyes became lifeless and then turned away.

Their girlfriends must have been feeling really left out since the arrival of Mezu, the relationship ruiner.

"Here." The glassesed girl turned her eyes to Yamako Ichi, who handed her a small bottle. "It's a cold med, good for rainy and snowy mood." The way she explained it was like for a commercial shot. "The same one for that guy over there."

"...Thank you."

"The monitor room is right here, right?" Yamako asked. Receiving a slight nod from Hashina's hood. "Good. Prepare yourself."

Like a warning sign suddenly appeared in their way, all three reached for their firearms and headed for the destination.

* * *

><p>-4:02 pm, outside the monitor room-<p>

Dripping noise, wetting sound and moaning could be heard if the listeners were closely paying attention . And in this case, they were Yamako and co. Needless to say, the sounds of love had been expected.

The security was almost none. There had been a single sight of anyone entering or exitting from the hall connecting to this room.

"Huh?" Yamako felt a light tap on her shoulder, it was Hashiba. "What is it?"

Eyes closed, the Jonin began to shake his head while pointing another finger at the entrance and then at himself.

"...M-maybe we should...wait a little more." Suspending the good deed she just received, Konomi could not find the courage to continue on.

"No...You are the only one I can count on right now." Saying those words with little to no emotion, Yamako scared the poor girl. "She is your commander, it'll be easier if you go inside and take a look."

"But-but...I."

"There is no time." She said, putting her hand onto her shoulder. "I'll go with you. If you want to leave this place, getting contact with him is the best possible way I can think of."

Those words were not really reassuring her. Mezu was her respectful commander, her greatest fear. The thought of going against her weekened Konomi, it was hopeless. "No. I just can't!"

"For Kami's sake..." Ichi was losing her patience, fast. "They are going to search for us sooner or later. Do you want me to save them the trouble by going in there alone...facing that Medusa of yours?"

"...But what if she has already known?"

"...Just go. I'll take the lead if things got out of hand."

* * *

><p>-4:02 pm, inside the monitor room-<p>

Yamako step out just in time to dodge a naked male flying towards her, she almost wasted a bullet on the unconcious man. Blood, semen and love juice found their ways to manipulate the air around her, making her grip her face in disgust.

At least the scene wasn't unbearable to her. Konomi looked like she was gonna faint, her face had gone red from seeing those stuffs.

Ichi noticed the lone woman who was busily pleasuring herself with another man's genital. Just when she was about to talk to Konomi, her eyes found their views going towards the screen that woman was currently observing. It shown the spiked blond man being tied to a machine with strange electrical cords strapped into it.

'Boss!' Her mind screamed, a rush to her muscles turned her target back at the nude model before her. If she went somewhere nearer, she could have a chance to see his place.

Keeping the gun to her side, Yamako started to tip toe towards the woman in front of her.

"..Uhhhh..." Letting out a sexual sound, she called out without looking at them. "Who is there?...Can you see I'm busy?"

The tip toeing was useless. Plan B was down the toilet hole, why didn't she go with plan A first was also going through the same hole. She was supposed to retreat after Konomi had gone inside. When had she lost her mind for him? She had just only talked with him once.

"... Matdetsu, Unit 15 reports."

"You seemed to have caught a little cold, sweetie." Smiling coyly, she asked. "What's going on?"

It looked like words about them hadn't gone out, she heaved out a sigh when she heard her commander's cheerful voice...Well, not really cheerful since she was having a great time breathing hard.

Then suddenly, it came to a stop. That moment alone nearly scared her to death.

"Well...well? Who's with you, my dear?"

Suddenly...With an incredible strength and speed, a hand wrapped around Ichi's leg and threw her across the room. Konomi could only watch in horror as her commander appeared right besides her.

"Ugg!" Yamako grunted as she left a large bump on the iron wall. This was the first time she had been hit with such force.

By the time Ichi came to her sense, she only had milliseconds to lift up the rifle and blocked a body collapsing against her. Rolling out of Mezu's aim to avoid another one, she took marks high at her head once again and shot, emptying all the rounds inside. Each bullet was like passing through the ghostly woman as she lunged forward and caught her neck.

"You...Your smell..." Mezu said, her tone was like a snake tongue toying with its prey. "You are the girl he was carrying..."

Ichi swung the handle upwards, escaping her tight wrath before her neck got crushed under the pressure. Taking the time to aim at the head, she fired another shot at her.

**BANG!**

It was a point blank shot and yet...the exotic woman avoided her death with ease. Gripping the rifle with one hand, she once again threw her along with it onto the nearest wall. Having expected the outcome of this move, Yamako let her feet absorb all the blow and raised her firearm almost instantly after she hit the ground.

"Hmm, rifle..." Mezu flashed her hair while teasing. "Be careful, you may burn yourself with that stuff."

The Shinobi rifle was a piece of shit of a gun. It only got 7 bullets per reload and the pumping time was also a pain in the ass. The only good things about it was its easy build to control for beginners and despite having the lowest gun power, it could easily outperform any close range weapon.

But in this case, it was still a pile of shit. Had Ichi gotten a normal pistol, even if she missed, that shot would have blasted one part of her head off.

" .mi. You're such a bad...bad girl." Mezu gave Konomi a strange feeling, forcing her to slowly back away. "You'll pay for that!"

Her sweetness had gone. Instead, rage and insanity had filled all over her expression and still, her beautiful look remained the same. "Taste the man! I hope it isn't a wrong time for a little education!" The woman darted an eye to where she was and threw a muscular man towards her, delighted at the terrified look on Konomi's face.

And what a disapointing result she got...Under that body was just a pair of broken glasses.

Hashiba Yoshiki, if his image was a gem which had been damaged before then now, it had turned into a shining diamond that glowed brighter than anything else. But what made him from being a puss to a hero all of the sudden?

The gunshot, his ego were the just the minor parts, he couldn't stand idly when the girl he adored were in danger.

The sensation of her chest rubbing against his felt...so heavenly. Shame he didn't have the choice to demonstrate his manly speech.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Yamako had managed to ruin the love scene with three bullets print on the wall where Mezu was standing. The situation had turned into a full 3 on 1 fight...Or just 2 on 1, since Konomi's sight had been disabled.

"A man..." The voice that sent shivers down his lower body. "How come you haven't taken everything off, big boy?"

Even in a fight, that woman could never be serious for once.

**BANG!**

The gunshot snapped him out of his trance before he started to drop the girl in his arm to reach for his belt. Turning to Yamako to see her reloading the rifle, Hashiba quickly threw Konomi onto his shoulder and avoid the sudden hug from Mezu at the crucial moment.

"No!" She screamed at her lost. "Why did you run? Come back to me."

"..." Konomi was like losing her mind after seeing the act of her own mentor and that man's...thingie, it'd be a good time for her.

A crazy naked woman longing for your dick or a cute vulnerable girl that couldn't see what she was doing, the answer was too obvious for Hashiba. And besides, he had been having serious blue balls...after so many time going through Medusa-sama.

It was a chance for him to finally fall in love! Even though now wasn't a good time for him.

"Hold her up!" Yamako ordered, she seemed to be rather amazed at his speed. "Keep her still for a bit!"

Hashibe could only give her an impossible kind of look before Mezu magically appeared before him. Her arms wide opened and reached for the girl besides him.

"Ahhhh!" Grabbing the side of her long hair while taking a step away to avoid exposing his opens, Hashiba twisted her body around and pulled her head backward, grabbing her face and sent her towards the hard floor with his foot breaking her balance. He had to pass on his favorite neck breaking move on this one...That woman could crush his arms anytime if he wasn't careful.

**BANG! Bang! **Click!Cli!

One connecting shot that drew blood from the beautiful figure. If bleeding, anything could be killed...

"Damn it!" She cursed, the gun got jammed before she could shoot the head. "Piece of shit!"

With blood on her bare back, Mezu raised up and turned her eyes back to Hashiba who was keeping a defensive stance before her.

"You got guts, boy...Just like him." Instead of a vengeful look, her eyes filled with a new lust. "You'll make a fine mate with me."

His blue balls suddenly ran away at the sound of her voice, a new risen hardware was being installed inside him. He couldn't keep going with the burning sexual urge delaying his movement.

With an erection slowing down his legs, he had to block her oncoming attack with all his might.

She made a powerful kick right square at his chest, forcing him to step back severals meters.

Mezu knew what she was doing, she aimed for his genital right off the bat!

Slaping the hand that was used to grab Ichi earlier away, he swung his head to the side to dodge a threateningly incoming thrust from her other fist. With a round-horse kick going along with the momentum, he managed to squeeze her neck and push her down for Ichi to get another headshot. It had to be done quickly, sticking with her for too long and he would be deadmeat before knowing it.

**Bang!**

"Damn!" She missed her shot. "Grab her like you did before!"

Hashiba avoided the deadly strength of the sexy beast with Shinrahadori, a technique that allowed him to evade non-ranged physical attacks with greater ease. Kunoichi usually got a bunch of stats boosting meds so he didn't have to be merciful, especially to her. The New Iwa had corrupted him and many people for too long.

At least he got 2 beauties to count on, it would be a shame for him to fail this chance. As a superior, he had to help a Genin in her hard time...or himself. He only got Taijutsu as the main self-defending method.

Not qualified as an offical Jonin, but in a fight, he always had the first strike...That was enough for him to be the winner.

Technically, she got no gears, she was naked and more vulnerable to attack, the only catch was her seductively figure that messed up his mind. If he could find a way to turn himself off, it would be the deciding factor in this battle.

When your opponent didn't have any opened spoted, create them yourself. And in this case, he was trying to surpass his temptation by messing up with her anatomy. Good thing she was naked to begin with, otherwise it would be pretty hard to decide the right place.

"Grrrr!" Frustration had shown on her face, her powerful strength didn't seem to find its target against his speed. "Agrrr!"

Everytime she managed to get a hold on him, he always turned her back against him and sent her face to the floor. Earlier she could still get up to avoid the ground breaking punch but now, she just barely made it before his foot connected with her skull.

The woman had begun to realise the situation, she started backing away from his reach instead of attempting to counter. Keeping a far distance, she turned her attention back to the annoying gunner, she needed a weapon to deal with him...

...Only to realise that there was someone right behind her! She was too caught up with the traitor for too long. The remaining enemy had managed to sneak up on her.

**BANG!**

A perfect clear shot, blasting all of the brain inside and shoved her down onto the cold floor. With a loud thump, her body lied under her feet. Blood and eyeballs were the only things that visible besides her face.

"...Is this it?" Ichi asked herself, sighing with a smirk. "She isn't so tough like what you say, Konomi."

The poor girl had faint since when, she was just turning 12 this year, the scene was simply not appropriate for young mind...Hashiba was gonna be in serious depression if he knew her real age. For a young girl, she sure had a nice body.

But blue balls had came back and he was in his normal gloomy self once again. For a healthy young man, he sure had an incompetent manhood.

"You did good!" Yamako could not contain her excitement. "Let's try keeping this up for the next time!"

'Next time, huh...' Hashiba Yoshiki could only manage to create a smirk on his closed mouth. 'That feels...nice.'

It had been such a long time that he got recognized for his skill. Looking deeply into his fists, he couldn't help feeling her comment to be a little overwhelming. He wasn't that good.

"Huh? He's gone!" Yamako let out a scream, unaware of her overtone. "He has been moved! But where?"

They were lost in the heat of the battle. Naruto had disappeared from the device, only several cords and the chair remained.

She started to use all of her senses to find out a single blond hair in every monitor screen, leaving the Jonin behind to warm the girl.

After that fight, they still got no time to lay back and rest. The battle was far from over...The gunshot she created must have alarmed all the nearby guards.

A cracking noise at the entrance nearly gave the group a heart attack. Yamako and Hashiba both turned to the door, raising their own weapon and preparing to pull the trigger...

That was also the time when 2 small projectiles hit their necks and turned them into dry logs.

"Huh? Ichi!"

* * *

><p>-4:18 pm, outside the monitor room-<p>

"Yamako, wake up." It wasn't the best place to wake her up, he looked like a creep with all the bodies laying around. "It's morning."

"Uhhhh..rrrrr, humm...Boss?...BOSS?!" She wasn't really up until his whiskermarks came into her view.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" He said, looking behind him with caution. "There are sleeping guards all around here, keep your voice down for a bit."

"Y-y-yes sir..." Even though she just wanted to smite heads with him, it wasn't the right time. "Glad to see you back, Boss. I know you'll make it!"

Naruto had managed to escape from his captor. After a fruitless searching for the group, he made his way to the monitor room at the hope of getting their location. He sure didn't expect to hear gunshot and have to take down dozens of patrols heading towards the room though. Fortunately, his rampage earlier got some of the transmitter communications here to be under repaired at the time, he could finally get the group out of this place by backtracking through that passage while the Iwa nins were still busily cleaning the damage.

"That was reckless...Don't ever do this again." And lectures could wait until they got home safely...

...But it seemed like she wanted it now. "I'm sorry, boss...How did you manage to get out?!"

"Just a little luck...Right now it isn't the time. We gotta move."

* * *

><p>-4:23 pm, inside the first site-<p>

Mezu, all tied up and wrapped with a blanket, rested herself onto Naruto's shoulder. After nearly throwing a tantrum fit at the group, he had decided to take her along. Orochimaru was going to have a fun time figuring all about this gift thingie or maybe something interesting about immortal human when he got home.

Did he feel bad for doing the exactly same thing they did to his kunoichi?...No, she was the one who hit the alarm in the first place. And besides, it was for researching purpose only.

"How is it? Feel any pain inside now?" He asked, fixing the positions of her arms. "I hope the cake didn't get too sticky."

"...mmm..." Hashiba could only mutter up broken words. Naruto had released the mouth trap after hearing his heroic work, the man deserved to have a break, he had earned his trust.

Turned out, it wasn't fancy or dangerous like the original trap, it was a device that Tsuki had modified to prevent the movement of both the jaw and the tongue. War marked this trap as the eternal silence for POWs and slavery for its impossibility to open unless with surgery when the victim's mouth was closed...Many had cracked as many had died under the pressure. The Divison simply went the oppsite way in their operations.

Good thing Hashiba didn't know about that. He was having a wonderful time carrying his little angel on his back.

"It'll be quite a long ride back. Hold him tight and keep yourself warm."

'I was going to say that line!...Damn it!' Hashiba thought, sighing at Naruto's speech for Konomi.

"I understand, Naruto-sama." She had calmed down for a bit, taking side with honest and stable leader seemed like something she could live with. "Thank you, errr..."

"Haaaaa...shi-ba!" He jumped at the chance to introduce himself, nearly spooking her.

"Thanks, Hashiba-sama..." Her warm breath was enough for him but the Jonin couldn't not appreciate her sweet little talk.

"Okay! Awkward time is over!" They both jumped at his sudden tone. "This is a sneaking section. There is a small disguising contraption just ahead of here. I have cleared the way but stay on your toes. There might be another eye watching us from a far, stay alert and keep quiet! I'll be the one who decide the COAs, any question?"

"All is clear, sir!" Quiet just like he said, they responded altogether.

"Oh, forgot about this..." Naruto gave his head a good scratching before he spoke again. "Prepare to swim. There is gonna be a good minute passing through the river."

**I suck ass at criticising my own story so please point it out if I fuck something up, thank you. The reason why Naruto got captured and got out with such an ease will be explained in next chapter...I hope. **


	8. Chapter 8, Finale

**It has been forever since I last visited the site. Well, here is the final chapter of this story.**

Zadiac gifts. 2 red, blue B-type and 1 hot pink or purple A-type according to Kyuubi...when it was out of liquid to slurp, the drunkard had never gotten him this good before. At least the fox still nailed it on their favorite food. They were in safe hand and Naruto could finally get some questions answered.

"So, two Iwa...TNI's nins go to camp and the woman to Oro?" Kimura asked, question directed to the guy who was munching on some roasted sweet potatoes receiving from the kind entrance guards. "Are you sure about that, boss?"

"Yes." Naruto said after swallowing a mouthful of crushed food. "They'll have a talk with you after the report soon. And one more thing. Let the girls carry the woman to him."

"Why is that?" He asked, looking over to the fully blindfolded woman wrapped in a winter clothes behind him, dried blood could be seen around the back of her head.

"I'll explain everything later."

If he had told him about her charming beauty and the fact that he had to stick a giant metal inside her brain to keep the wound fresh, who knew what could have happened right now.

"...Oh boy." He sighed, disappointed at his reasoning. He wasn't sure about her face but with a gorgeous body along with some revealing skins like that, if only she were wearing a pair of cat...

Kimura gave up his thought before the daydreaming could begin. He had ran away from his own village and he would never get close to anything related to that place anymore.

But that woman, she gave off a special feeling for him. The mountainous man found his eyes try their best to avoid looking at her. His sole interest was fur and fur only! He couldn't afford to abandon his love just because of this fine human species of a female.

Getting new recruits from the enemy and particularly from Iwa was certanly not in their fugetive's favorite. Naruto didn't need to be reminded of that fact but Kimura's glare, going towards the caring act of Hashiba and Konomi, just wanted to make sure that he remembered.

"Private, I believe you can handle them?"

"Yes, sir! Just leave everything to me!" Kimura responded immediately upon hearing his title. "I'll give them a run for his life, starting with-"

"They helped me on my escape so be easy." Naruto spoke with the last remains of sweetness gone down to his stomach. "I trust you will make the right choice of speech for them. Even as your former mortal enemies, believe in them. This is recruiting, Kimura-san."

"...So, as always, did you give away your name to them?"

"You keep on asking that question like it's a reminder, Shinji. What if I did?" Naruto sighed, his name was completely out of existance but people just keep bothering him with it.

"Sorry, boss. But with all due respects, I think you're going a little too giving away with the prisoners."

As if he could let any prisoner leave this place to tell the tale. Naruto Uzumaki, who would know about that anymore? Aside from Konaha which had no reliable allies now, he could be careless.

"Alright...My head was kind of messed up at the time. I'll keep that in mind." He said, feeling somewhat moving that someone still think about his identity.

"Hmm, if you say so. Alright, I'll be softer with the questioning."

"Just give them the right impression is enough. But right now, fetch me someone to get these things to the base ASAP."

"At once, boss!" Kimura finished his speech with a large grin before disappearing in a field of smoke.

The greeting was warm and welcoming, just what he needed after a harsh beat down from unpleasant weather and that awful song. Mission accomplished and back home safely, this was the joy he could take.

'Any idea on the gifts yet, Kyuubi?'

After getting his hand on those girls from the corpse of TNI's leader thanks to Kurama, they had been giving him the cold shoulders, one of the typical behaviors he had gotten quite a lot of times from kidnapped victims. Sadly, he could do nothing but count on the beast to extract their speeches.

If he could just got some info about those fairies' powers, that would be a great news.

'**No, not one bit. Can't do anything to those worms, remember?**'

Worms, its patience was growing thin. And did he just hear it speaking through a telephone? The tone seemed a bit scratchingly bad.

'Weren't you the one who sweet-talk and feed them?...To be frank, that was rather uncomfortable and forceful.' Naruto was a little bit disgusted by Kyuubi's method but this asshole's way always seemed to get the job done.

'**Hey, ungrateful bastard. Didn't you want them yourself in the first place? The dump of garbages like you is what they don't like. How does that feel being surround by three underage girls, bitch?**'

'How do you-...whatever, if you could get them to talk then I'll be very grateful.'

'**They're beating my eardrums right now, son...It's damn near the best visual I've ever seen from these monsters.**' Panic wasn't intended and wasn't fake. He himself could confirm to that statement. They were indeed shouting some sort of weird language directly at his head, yet due to their spiritual nature, he couldn't hear anything. Everything might be possible for him thanks to Kyuubi but when it came to these kinds of...kids? The first problem was set for the duo.

The sight was not a pleasant one but at least they couldn't blow their load on him..Kind of giving a cute biz actually.

'Did you yell at them or something? I didn't remember you complaining until now.'

'**Haven't you guessed yet? That was 2 days ago, now brats want to go home so unless you gave them to another, they would continue to drive me nut. What did you expect me to do?**'

'Easy feeling there, mate. Don't tell me you are getting sober.'

'**I am right now...Who gives a shit anyway?**'

'You've been drinking again?'

'Home.' Naruto thought, trying to recall anything useful back in the chair. 'Kozuma used to say that a special circumstance is required to be accepted by those gifts. Perhaps you and I aren't qualified to be their shelters.' He had given it a long thought before. What were those circumstances?

'**Pzzt! I wouldn't mind being unqualified.**' Said the almighty Nine Tails. '**Small children don't know greatness when they see one!**'

'I think you should push your bottle back and calm them down with diamond or something.' He brought up the cheapest trick onto the topic. 'Befriending is always the first step to everything.'

'**Hey one-liner genius! Do I look like I fucking know how to calm...shit down? Utrrrbbbbbbuurr!**' It let out a loud burp after releasing the chant of uncertainty.

Broken report and now unstable range of emotion. Looked like lord Nine Tails had been having trouble sleeping with them, he could totally see those flying angels happily fondling its ears right now.

And to be honest, he had had difficulties finding the urge to rest back when they were on their way home too. Maybe that was the reason why his mind couldn't just go straight to the importaint stuffs.

'Well, take care of yourself and make them at least feel welcome here, we'll continue this tonight. Right now, it's time for them to eat.'

There was no hope at the moment. He could only tell himself that this abduction wouldn't stab him in the back later.

'**Ahhhh...I hate it when that happens.**' Kyuubi cringed and started to talk softly in some sort of weird ordered mid-gibberish. '**...fuck that!**'

It was unfortunate that he couldn't have just gone straight up and talked to them. From the previous encounters with their owners, he could safely assume that Zadiac was able to understand human language after they had been in their care. He only had to find a way to recreate their communications.

'Lost quite a few pounds of booties.' He thought back to those feeding time, seeing valuable gemstones magically disappeared in thin air. 'Spiritual yet chew physical rocks like nuts. Those worshippers sure raised a lot of problems to the living.'

Following the others, Naruto put everything except a bag of jewelries down on the flat surface. There'd soon be a team here to collect these things, sparing them the trouble.

"Ichi." He said, turning to the girls behind him who were having some trouble drying their noses despite having taking an amount of cold medicine. "Get three of you into the infirmary and have Hakuno-san treat you as soon as possible. We'll expect you at the meeting place in 3 hours so incase things get out of hand, file someone a report. Alright?"

"Roger!" 2 days getting lost in that playground, one and half a day sleeping in snow pits and travelling out in the open, her eyes had lost some serious fluid. "I'll try my best."

"Y-yes sir!"

"Understood!"

* * *

><p>Up into a dark corner was a creepy hallway, the hallway that left for the square between the fire and a red painting. The square served no purposes, it was just a waste that rich people were fond of those days. Flashy images could be seen rapidly and high pitched screams of agonizing deathes were resonated along with the chilly wind of invasive temperature from the snowstorm.<p>

"Turn that machine off, Tsuki-san." Hakuno hailed to the silver-haired Jonin while preparing for the meeting. "Uzumaki-sama is back."

"This is a game console, Hakuno-san. And I know. That's why I have to finish this level quick." Said Tsuki, mashing the buttons on his controller like a madman. He didn't seem to have any concern for his commander or anyone at all.

The doctor put the tray of cups on top of the table and started setting up the plates, giving Tsuki a tired glance.

"Putting that thing on top of the heater...Sometimes I can't understand you."

"...Winter...is just too cold for this..." Tsuki growled at the zombie scratching his character, giving him the bloody inanimated death screen. "Grr! I swear to-"

"But seriously, you should spend more time with Aiko-san more. You two are dating, right?"

"Yeahhh..." Tsuki said, getting the disc out of the console. He was done with this round. "But you know what? Sometimes, people can get closer just by staying far away from each others. That's why distance relationship works so well these days. Me and Aiko-chan are simply taking slow steps toward our happiness."

From bored to playful tone, this girl sure must be pretty sweet for him. No matter low his spirit seemed to be, she would be his front line to boost it up. Tsuki Namora let out a chuckle as he looked at his busy friend.

"Hey! Tonight she'll let out some noise, won't she?" Tsuki joked, looking up to the ceiling as if it was his lover. He couldn't wait to meet with her again. "If she had performed as a rightfully singer, she would rise to be the top star right now."

"She didn't sing for that, Tsuki-san. And besides, she seems like a good scholar to me. Smart lady I must say."

"The world must know about her, Hakuno-san. Someday, I'm going to get my angel her wings to fly. She has a gift, her future must shine brighter than any sun."

Touching words and completely out of character, Hakuno nearly had to check up on him to make sure he was alright. Young love was something too powerful and mysterious for an old-generation man like him.

"Big dream...I guess? But why did you bring it up now?"

"Nah, you don't have to worry about that." He assured him. "It was something a boy gotta do to win the girl's heart."

"...You didn't think about leaving The Division, did you?" Hakuno spoke, now looking at the youth with signs of alarm in his eyes.

"Oh my man!" The Jonin got a large grin upon seeing his face. "Did my speech really sound that bad?"

"...Yeah, pretty much."

"Hmm, remind me to work more on my technique. "He said, feeling a little uneasy by the serious look on Hakuno's face. "Relax, I was just trying my new lines. You never know how effective they are, Hakuno-san. The Division is our home, is it not? I would dream about leaving here all days and my balls would freeze me over if I went away. We owned boss too much."

"Well." The medic sighed at the joke." You are not a teenager anymore, you have to be responsible with everything. Otherwise, you'll just end up making a fool of yourself."

"Oww~...Every man is still a child inside, and I'm just 27 this year. Fondling with life is still popular with the adults these days, Hakuno-san."

"Whatever." Scratching his ears out of annoyance, Hakuno called out to him. "If you have time for idle chit-chat, help me with the place. Or feed the cats at least, I just caught a trail of dead lizards just outside the garden."

With a tired look in his eyes, the silver head pulled himself up from the pillow and started to clear the wires hanging all over the floor. Active Entertainment Time console or just AET was so infamous with massive cleaning when you had to move away. Tsuki made an oath to persuade Naruto to give him some money later, he needed to buy himself a large TV for his room instead of stealing the navigation screen.

"3 hours is a long time, Hakuno-san."

"Long enough for us, that's it. You'd better be thankful that it hasn't been snowing, or raining. Those moods tends to chain you under the curtain I bet."

"...Oww, isn't that even a joke anymore?" Tsuki heaved out a heavy sigh while dragging himself towards the fireplace. "Quality comrades and friends bonding time right here."

"Stand up and manage your thoughts in a straight line, young man. And get the buns prepared for me, will you? I need to get back at the infirmary right now."

The place had gone back to its usual self. Dark, cold and giving off a false hope of hollow peace but with a lone simmering figure slowly wandering around, looking for his idea of work.

It wasn't too long before the rising black smoke could be seen and a shriek of horror resonated through the hall.

* * *

><p>"Mind if I sit here?"<p>

"...No."

With the handnote keeping a pencil inside in his hand, Naruto reached into his breast pocket.

"No smoking." Monotone and simple, yet sound like a polite request coming from the man in black. Smiling with eyes closed, Naruto fixed up the button while he was at it.

Mezu, the only vessel that he couldn't get his hand into her gift, was being examinated by a good friend and he was quite eager to see the result.

"How are you? In mood for a small talk, Orochimaru-sama?" He asked, darting his eyes between the slender figure and the dusty clock hung on the wall. Nice taste for a creepy room.

"Hmm, you're always in high spirit, even when you're not looking for it."

The Sannin pulled away the curtain, allowing the light to shine upon the place. As if inside the darkness they could have done something suspicious.

"Suffocate?"

"No, deep freeze. It'd be pretty bad if something couldn't be monitored. The amount of air is safe enough to ensure her survival."

Definitely suspicious.

Behind the curtain was a wide space covered in counters and shelves containing medical suppiles, books and experimental equipments. An amazing aroma flied through his nose, fresh and comfortable, better than the ashtray smell he loved.

What had caught his attention was the woman half lying on two pieces of machinery inside a testing glassesed chamber, a tube strapped onto her head and no movements or traces of existing lifeforms could be detected from the look alone. To Orochimaru's delight, despite all the negative effects on her body, she seemed as healthy as any normal person could be.

"The medical report should keep them interested in my story I guess." He sighed, turning his view away. "Any problem while you're doing this?"

"..." The Sannin frowned, thinking of the specific event he wanted to explain. Which Naruto decided to give him the time while avoiding to look at the sleeping beauty. It was hard seeing her. For just being able to inflict so much pain towards such a fellow, he found it difficult to swallow the diggusted feeling.

"For your information..." He finally started to come around to it. "When searching for her psychology, my mind started forming a scene. And it's definitely not an illusion created by Gen."

"What is it?"

"A sandfall, lots of sand but felt like a wasteland more than a desert, for it was surrounded by some round, oval creatures. They had such a unique color, like the color when the night is flowing between a storm and a normal day."

Now that felt more like a story that could easily bypass his own, Naruto quickly readied his pencil. Any info they could obtain during the encounters of these gifts could be vital.

"The sand and the creatures all fell together...no, flied around is more of a right word." Orochimaru crossed his arms, his voice during this part sounded rather confused compared to the last one. "I have tried to dispel it several times to no avails. But as soon as I turned away from that exotic woman, the scene formed into a little girl with no pupils in her eyes. She was wearing some kind of armors and she was glowing in that color too, except that it was brighter, as if the color before had been fused with the sand."

Jotting in the notebook, he awaited for more but the story had came to an interrupted end. The dark-coat wearing man again was deep in thought, ignoring the look of the writer before him.

"..."

"In other words, I hallucinated. Not what I'd expect from an immortal's psychological view but it could be worse. It was strangely indescribable, I'm still not getting over that. She spoke this indistinctly speech."

'**Silence to create the tention, classy**.'

'Oh hey there gorgeous...really appreciating you taking the time out of your busy agenda.' Naruto grunted, a little bit upset at the fox. 'What now?'

'**Those bellies are full and asleep so I can do whatever the fuck I want, bitch! Pay close attention, those are the sights when getting a gift.**'

"_Get the knife_...She said. After that, my mind flashed as I came back to my sense. It happened several times later but I finally got her psychologal status. Mostly shock trauma and symptoms encountered from injuries, and quite a great deal of pain to get into."

"_Get the knife_, in English?" Naruto found the beginning sentence to appear out of place until he realised what Orochimaru meant.  
>"Yes. Get the knife, get the knife. Mostly knives, others time are cane, slasher, something sharp."<p>

"So...Anything else aside from those? If you continued, what do you suppose you'd see?"

"Nothing more than the end of my process." He said, with his back against Naruto and reaching for a piece of paper. "This I'm afraid is one of the matters that needs a long time to explain in a simple way."

'**Well, that's completely useless.**' Kyuubi commented, much to his dismay. '**And to think I'm going to get some info about these things. What a waste of time...**'

"May I take a look at it?" Asked Naruto. After getting only a glance from him, he leaned forward to receive the report. "Thanks."

'Kyuubi! What language are they speaking to you?'

'**Eigo, **_**English**_**.**' The fox seemed to have no problem pronouncing the word. '_**Be thankful that I know some of it to tell you, moron. **_'

'They came from the west, MW?' Naruto wondered. 'Everything is not looking very pretty here.'

The oversea Modern World, coming to Elemental Nations not too long ago, a paradise of beauty and the birth place for all the changes, an alternate reality when freedom is united and well. But that didn't mean there were only flowers and butterflies, but prayers of destruction as well...they should have known better when choosing to accept every civilizations into their land. Shinobi era would come to an end if they decided to call the shot...or not. It was weird how there were many people from MW wanted to live in these countries without knowing what Hiragana looked like. From what Naruto had heard, it seemed like the cartoons and comic books in here sold like milions across the sea, enough to give people there a strange case of obsession over his culture.

'**Now that you mention it. It's kind of funny how they started to appear when the flashing light pointing.**'

'Well... That explains the hunk of machine back there. Nothing unexpected from those guys.'

The note. Should something from this resembling any uncommon signs he had gotten before, he might get a few clues. To confront face-to-face with a new threat on the battlefield this soon, they would all have to be on guard. Especially with Iwa's unofficial territory stationed in this country, many risks from formidable Zadiac owners, chaotics chakra controls and superior modern warfare. The turrets, the summoned aerial supports and the minefields as well as hundreds enormous chunks of ice around the frigid waters wouldn't hold them for long if they decided to venture into his ground. At all cost, he of all people must be able to withstand their powers before the nightmare could mark this area.

This paper was like trying to dig a deeper tunnel in the dark of his mind. To have a comrade who had the potential to use the gift right away, this was not a good sign for him.

"Hrr..." Naruto's frowns messed up his usual voice, struggling to feast his eyes on the monstrosity before him. "Right, we all need to be able to understand this. How long could this take?"

"I'd like to know that from the doctor himself."

The Sannin swept a quick glance at the corpse before returning his gaze back to him.

"From what I can tell. You seem not to be in good health right now." He said. "Why don't you drop yourself by the fire and grab a drink while waiting?"

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...Just wondering about your interesting encounter." Heaving out a heavy sigh, he continued. "I have to go."

* * *

><p>Three hour passed, and no signs of absence or medical reports from the trio in the room. Everything had gone smoothly with any trouble. A group of people gathered around and the crossing began. The first one to make the opening speech was none others than him.<p>

"Uh...Isn't this cracker in our rations?" The proud leader of The Division stared at the food and took a long sigh at the poor preparation. "What happened?"

"I apologize, boss." Said Hakuno. "Tsuki-san mistook the ashes for peppers and messed up the kitchen so this is the best we can do."

"How the-" Naruto quickly stopped himself from complaining, there were 3 subordinates here and the worst he could do was to make a poor impression of their generals...although this embarrassing situation had made the girl and the boy a lot less tensed when they were called in.

"Take a seat, everyone." Naruto began, looking straight at the three standing from a distance. "You too."

After all three of his troops had made themselves comfortable along side with the big wigs in the room, the silence began to submit all over the space.

"Alright, about the case of you two." The commader directed his gaze towards the Iwa couple. "Hashiba and Konomi, this is not the first time someone from Iwa going into The Division, Kimura-san used to be among one of you. The detail of your fellows is written on the central registers, take a look after this and sign if you can. Should any problem arises then just ask for his help. Simple, isn't it?"

"Yes sir!" Enthusiasm. Sounded like someone got their job done pretty well.

"Fair enough." He smiled under his breath. "Welcome to The Divison, soldiers. You guys are gonna become a big part in our growth. Our base certainly needs more blooming flowers."

Tsuki took a weird look at his commander before nodding in agreement. Another words added for the phase would be fine, especially with the lovelies in winter cloaks. And everyone seemed to be on the same roll with that uncalled prep talk too.

"Now the misson." He stopped for a brief moment to load up the recorder. It was always essential to have a tape readied for the plan, they could count on the silver head to get the editting part done before sending it to the shelves. "Major-"

"I know, boss." The second-in-command said. "Just leave it to me."

"...Alright. Let's start."

"Before that...I forgot to ask you." He stopped to think of something then began to ask. "What are those things doing on your head?"

Well, that explained why the ladies man hadn't pulled out any pick up line to Konomi, Naruto and the co were actually getting worried there for a second.

"...Huh? You can see them?"

"I'm sure I can."

Everyone now had turned their eyes on both the blond and the silver haired commanders, expecting an answer with confused looks from them, Orochimaru seemed to be the most interested.

"Tsuki, Orochimaru." Naruto addressed them, pinching his forehead in exhaustion, 3-hour-rest wasn't enough for him to deal with this directly. "Let's just stick to the primitive report first, okay? I'll explain everything along the way."

* * *

><p>"Jeetzzhehehhhhh heh heh heh heh heh!" Fits of both held and full on laughters lightened up the mood for the meeting room.<p>

If Naruto had tried a different approach with the words he used then maybe the reputation of The Division's commanders would haven't gone too deep down the drain in Hashiba and Konomi' eyes. To hear their boss speak using blunt words when the sexy part came was like asking for everyone's shit to leave for a vacation. Even Yamako had to crack up at some points.

"This wave...Every part of its mass functions as a fibrous muscle when inside the Chakra tunnel." Naruto tried to make the threat of Chakra as clear as possible to everyone. "So it would be pretty dangerous to drop off the zone suddenly by using any type of Ninjutsu, the worst it could do is cause system failure which leads to pain, distraction and sometimes permanent injuries. If it hadn't been for Kyuubi, I couldn't have ever survived that encounter. Anyone got any idea on this?"

"Not half bad for an independent camp." Tsuki reflected with curiosity with tears in his green eyes. "So technology and chemistry make up for lack of self-awareness? Only Shinobi who associates with Prism can get to that letdown."

"Prism of MW?" Hakuto cut in. "Yet another independent mercenary force besides us. This has gone from rare to normal nowaday."

Prism, located all over the Elemetal Nations, an idea place fot retired Shinobi who discarded their own way to seek the higher generation by providing their strength and knowledges to MW and in turn, received the most potent protection of all. The Division also had a connection with one on the Lightning Country, mostly taking orders to swipe some small threats like the usual D or C ranked missons but the high speed leaps of advanced technology they received was uncountable. Naruto used to joined them one time but after seeing the lack of self efficienty starting to spread among his men, he had to reconsider their relationship. Such a pleasure that could kill you on the inside.

"Yeah, remember that brown tea they gave you last Autumn, boss?" Tsuki, being his first comrade, speaking from experience. "Even their coffee is strong. I would leave them to plan our defense like that guy if I was the one leading too. With the brain wave and all that security, they'd come out invincible even with a full assault."

"Well boss... How did you get out of that chair?" Kimura asked.

"After the injection, the anesthetic knocked me out and numbed the pain away. That was when the reviver shot I gave myself before starting to kick in and I recovered, enough for me to stay conscious. Kyuubi then did the rest of the healing and I killed him when I got up." Naruto placed the gun for everyone to see after stopping. "A 12 rounds Revolver Magnum crept away before he cursed me. There is no recognized mark of Prism or MW...Did any of you see this anywhere?"

"W-what?" Tsuki failed to keep his smug expression when he saw the gun. "You don't mean- 12 pieces in this handgun?"

"May I see the bullets, boss?" Asked Kimura. "It couldn't have been-" His lips then stopped moving to stare at the size of that shell.

"Not just regular piercing ammo along with lazer scope, but charged up buster shot equipped as well." Having played with it during the travel, Naruto disassembled the gun as he was saying. "With this feature, even a single gunner could raze a building to the ground... My Rasengan is childplay compared to this thing, not be mention firing at longer range and more precise too. Here." He quickly tore a crack and pulled out a small green pebble. "This is what the outcasts used to store Chakra in rigid form, serving as a healing source for they lacked of medical attention from Shinobi. Never thought I'll see this using as an actual armory."

"...How did you know about it? I've ever heard anything about this before." Hakuno, the medic nin, asked in curiosity. "I know about Chakra waste you told earlier and all but-?"

"It came from a dystopion experiment on inactive Kochuuriki by them outcasts. Even as useful as it might sound, it is prohibited due to that reason. I wandered around as a missing nin for about a year so it's only natural that I came across this."

Kochuuriki, similar to Jinchuuriki but more like a lone piece of fabric, acting as the contract between Shinobi and Chakra Monsters in the war. They were the children chosen to share the power from the remain of the Jinchuuriki's offsprings' own strength. Since it was for the sake of their hometowns, every Jinchuuriki had to give off their kids saved for Uzumaki Naruto, who had disappeared long before the day it became a law. Due to the unstable and inexperienced sealing technique, many failed, many faltered,... The inactive ones became a few fortunate but nothing more than a shell covering their hollow souls. Every year the people held a carnival as a redeemtion to Kochuuriki, hoping to spread their apologies and sympathies among each generation in their war-torn-country. Unfortunately, it was also like introducing fresh products for outcasts. Reason behind their doing until this day was still not in the clear.

'Wonder how Yugito is doing...' Naruto stopped to take a breather and to let the others see the gun as well, thinking about his last encounter with her family at the Land of Lightning. 'Never thought we could ever come to an age where monsters could be thrown away.'

'**BITCH!**' The Lord of Chakra Monsters hadn't gotten over its rage yet, shouting in his mind. '**You want a lap dance of pain right now? Fucking shit!**' Typical day for the duo, he could never think his thought out loud.

'Looking forward for tonight, not lap dance though.' He thought jokingly, letting himself relax with the chit chat. 'Aiko's performance and a shot glass are the best.'

'**That blue oversized haired dancer?**'

'First day a short fused kunoichi and now a living idol, who would have thought? I wonder if it is a good idea to let Tsuki turn her out to be like that.'

'**And now lusting over young girl? You sick fuck...I bet you get off to those on the Internet when I was sleeping.**'

'One of the reasons I quit surfing the web is because of you and Kimura asking for furry porn, fennec.' Naruto the instructor reminded the beast's 2D problem. 'I don't recall the nine tailed fox being intersted in only one gender but sure their fetishes are amazing. I swear, never again. '

**'B-Better than you, you incompetent fool!...Why did it turn out to this?**' Kyuubi avoided the topic at hand with no shame in its tone. '**Anyway, I got something to tell you.**'

'About the gifts?'

'**That fag earlier, Tsuki or whatever the fuck his name is, the red and the blue are radiating an uncomfortable aura towards him and it's getting on my fucking nerve. They want him.**'

Uh oh! That didn't sound good.

'...Should have expected that, leave it to me. Does it bother you that much?'

'**No, it's the cry that is stomping my ears to mud. Stop this shit at once, you little blight! Ugg...Gotta take a shower after this.**'

Naruto went back to the present to see that both the heads of weaponary were still losing themselves in thought with the magnum, leaving the remaining medic Jonins to their own conversation.

"Speaking of which, Hakuno." The said person turned away from Orochimaru to see everyone now had gathered their attention back to their commander after minutes of silence. "Have you done with the lab work about those pills yet?"

"Those drug packs from TNI?... You are not gonna like this boss." Hakuno said. "They either came from TNI or were stolen from MW and got modified. Preventing sudden loss of conciousness and developing an immunity to most chemical influence immediately after one encounter are their specialties."

"Well, that explains why the antipyretic didn't work for both the kunoichi. What about the anesthetics?" Something had to be explained there, excuse for a moment...After escaping from capture, Naruto had had to go with lethal method to deal with kunoichi troops before getting his hands on some brand new TNI's bottles from the corpses left behind. The fact that they had decided to use illegal drugs instead of their advanced firearms against him suggested that those stuffs had been well-used and proven to be most effective.

"This anesthetic is by far the strangest one I've ever seen. More likely, I can say that it could be used to fake death rather than knocking someone out. Not only that, the drug itself has the most confusing and out of order cell display." He then went on to describe about the ingredients that Naruto and the co could happily pass, save for Orochimaru, who had done the work with the doc earlier. "Even the capsules they gave their kunoichi don't stand a chance. Right now the medic nins are gathering data of the sleeping hamsters as we speak."

"What about our anti-anesthetics? Did it have a chance?"

"In the middle of testing along with their own reviver. Tonight I might be able to give a full report."

"Then what about the remaining? I remember a lot of brands I brought home."

"More enhancing supplements and food pills. There are still some I haven't yet to touch."

"...Alright. Hashiba and Konomi!" He called out, igniting the cold shoulders everyone had been giving those two. "Do you have any idea about why these are only for kunoichi?"

"..."

"..."

They showed signs of nervousness and a little bit of embarrassment and took a look at each other before the upper rank person spoke out loud for everyone to hear.

"The thing is...If the men were to be given the supplements. They would go out of control."

"What? Is it toxic to male?"

"W-well...Not like that."

"Then what?"

Hashiba made his head a scraching place as he said unsteadily: "I heard that one guy who used to take it became a sex addict and got shot to death when he nearly killed his fellow kunoichi at night. It's carved in the rule that male shinobi is spared from enhancing medicine and instead focused more on ninjaken and firearm. And anyone who opposes it would be dead immediately."

...What the fuck?

"Oww...that was quite a thing I would never have expected to hear along with that orgy." Tsuki dropped a comment as no one was not rendered speechless. "Hakuno-san? Is there-"

"Don't worry." Still finding it somewhat laughable, he said with a silent chuckle. "Those were only tested on the animals. I will not allow anyone to use it until everything is clear. But after hearing that... I'm afraid I'll have to conceal them."

* * *

><p>"I believe that sums up the entire thing." Naruto checked on the recorder as he was saying. "Now...about the questions you all have held up until now. I'll start explaining one by one. This is gonna be long so a separate tape is needed."<p>

He switched off the one inside with another, preparing to lead the others into a world beyond of the living and the dead.

"As I have said before. The woman named Mezu is considered immortal by surving two bullets in the core of her brain and has an incredible healing rate that could easily surpass me and Hidan the Akatsuki. How is it possible? Orochimaru, I think you'll answer this question better than I do."

"...That succubus got help from an outsider." The Sannin began to explain, much to his delight. "3.45 seconds after an opened wound and 15 seconds after her pulses stopped functioning, it will come into effect. The reviving countdown is set to precisely 1 minute and 8 seconds no matter the cause of death might be, dismembered, dissolution,... The only possible method is to cease its finish by constantly keeping the body in damage or locating the cause and..."

The next thing they knew, the person on Orochimaru's seat was no longer him but a gorgeous young lady with charmingly thinner dark eyes, every feature on her face just screamed the word sexy and even more breathtaking with such a unique color embracing her intoxicating skin. Looking at her pale yet luscious lips make every man in the room feel on top of the world, the simplest pleasure of them. If only she could have taken off that thick sweater...

"-deal with it." Her naturely flirtatious voice strengthened the attention of everyone. "This is what have made her the immortal being. Of anything, you should know that this is not an illusion." Then with nothing to cover the instant transformation, the snake Sannin was back with his usual glooming self. "I extracted that power from her myself, a little flying humanoid creature with a grey shell. It-"

"A-awesome!" Ignoring about the later part since the disappearance of his hard-on, Tsuki showed his excitement a bit too loud without realising it. "Damn, that's hot! That was the most erotic thing I've ever seen! No wonder no one could have resisted that temptation. Uhum, I would tap that!"

Now that was more like the silver reincarnate of Ero Sannin, he had been keeping silence for quite a long time. To agree with a pervert was not really a good gentleman's behavior but in this case, The Division's leaders would have no problem with it...aside from one particularly furry man who had been having trouble questioning his sexuality in check since morning.

"A grey creature, huh? How come?" Asked Naruto, directing the question to Orochimaru.

"Happened when I brought it what it wanted. Then that thing moved over to me and next thing I knew, I was a woman." Folding his arms, he said. "After that, the conversation between us was pure English, MW language."

"Wait a minute. What it wanted?" Tsuki interrupted. "What does that even mean? I'm confused here."

It looked like Naruto still had to explain it himself.

* * *

><p>After one long explaination, everyone had somewhat of an idea about the story behind those mysteries and the gifts.<p>

"So it is good and all until the demand comes around?" Tsuki smirked at Orochimaru, his tone suggested that his heart was beating like crazy. "So what is your demand, Oro-san?"

"Now now!" Said Naruto. "Nobody got time for that, Tsuki. Instead, why don't you start telling me about the two Zadiac you saw earlier?"

"...Alright. Sorry about that." Realising that his act was quite inappropriate, he quickly resumed his stoic self. "A pair of red and blue ones are what has been staring at me the entire time. Trying my best to ignore it but their calls just keep bugging the hell out of me. _Hey, notice me! Listen, look here!_ They sounded like a certain type of people I know on the Internet. Do you agree, boss?"

"Ok. I have no idea about the last part but continue."

"Hold on, let me just..." He said as he moved his chair closer to Naruto's. "Now they can see that I'm paying attention at them. Give me a minute and I'll tell you more, boss."

"Huh?"

He then proceeded to stare at Naruto's face...not in any way near creepy but in everyone's mind, there was a lot of wrongs. Couldn't blame them with the look of interest slowly increasing in his face when their eyes met, making Naruto have to awkwardly turn away to avoid the staredown.

'**Hey retard! What the fuck are you doing?!**' Kyuubi screamed at his mind, tremendously startling his nerves. '**That kid is taking away the gifts!**'

"What?!" Unawaringly, Naruto spoke out loud while turning back to him, only to see a creaking smirk under those green eyes of his most trusted comrade.

...

What?

...

Why can't I see anything?

...

Kurama!

'**You fucking idiotic shitbag! And when I was having a nice nap...What in the unholy symbol of fuck did you do?**' Naruto heaved out a sigh of relieve when he heard the insult.

'Where are we?'

'**Don't know, I can't see shit. But I'm more curious about WHY we are here! That fag...Those ungrateful little bitches! I fed them food all those time and then they just left happily like that...?**'

'...Calm down, did they grow on you or something?'

'**FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUU-**' And that was when the spaming of colorful potty words began. That day was a sad day.

* * *

><p>It happened too fast and too confusing for anyone to expect it.<p>

Naruto takes a look at the unconcious man lying down, his hair is silver color and his eyes before collapsing are green just like the last person he saw. Waking up in this orange suit wearing kid carrying a large mat behind which he later recognized it as some sort of scroll, and then this wierd dude wearing the headband from the place he hated the most, Konohakagure came over and spoke some bullshit to him before getting kinky with the dirt by a strike to the carotid when he attempted to grab the scroll by force. Something is wrong and yet...He doesn't know where to begin.

Has he gone back to the past? No, he didn't remember anything about having a scroll and a stalker when he was a kid, and this child doesn't seem like to have any protective gear of a shinobi around him so why did he run around with a ninja scroll? The only thing he had to doubt about himself is the whisker marks and the seal of the foul mouthed beast. If he had a mirror then he might confirm.

'Kyuubi.' He thinks, sitting on the nearby treeroots. 'If you're done getting drunk, talk to me. I've been waiting here for too long and don't start pulling my legs!'

**'Just wake that fucker up and ask him! I'm just as confused as you are and I'm too damn tired to even think about it so you deal with it! I still got this purple bitch to take care of so don't bother me.**'

'I can't risk giving myself to the public yet...Why do you always sound so pissed off? You seem fine to me. Now spill everything you know before I turn that wasteland into a garden.'

'**Go on bitch! Let's see if a minor like you can get any alcohol in here! Get to the water bar, kid.**'

'Transformation.'

'**Alright...**' It sighes in defeat.'**What I know is pretty much what you have in mind. Zadiac did it. Time travel or alternate reality is the first I've heard of after so many centuries but who knows? The fucking thing is spiritual so everything might be possible.**'

'How the hell? Both those two are out of the grasp and impossible in themselves. You mean we're suddenly thrown into another dimension or the timescale just broke?'

'**Then I don't fucking know! Stop with that complicated shit!**'

'Earlier you said purple bitch. I assume it was for the remnant?'

'**What else, a dog? It had been quiet for some time now, maybe it's about damn time to teach it Japanese. I can't fucking stand Engrish.**'

'...You don't think. Tsuki caused this with the other ones?'

'**You dense motherfucker! That even needs to ask?! Oh, and don't start asking about their specialities cuz I don't know about anything. I said that before, I hated and hate those kids so don't expect much from me.**'

'Right...So I'm on my own now huh?'

'**Good fucking luck!**'

Well, that goes downhill quickly. The situation's just becoming grimmer and grimmer.

The tired former missing nin rises to his feet and walks over to the sleeping shinobi but before he could take any other steps, Naruto throws himself into a holt of leaves when he hears a disruption of the grass, someone is coming here. Dipping inside the hidden shadow, the blond spots an average heighted man in a distance, who slowly revealing his Chunin vest with a scar across the bridge of his nose, another Konoha nin that is very familiar to one particular person he knew.

"Mizuki!" He shouts, running towards the unconcious man and noticing the scroll. "What?...The scroll of seals, Naruto?" The name he calls out is like a classified information to the figure in the bush.

"Wake up, Mizuki!" After making sure that his fellow was only gotten knocked down, he then starts to beat him awake. "Where is Naruto?"

"...Errrr...huh? Iruka?"

!

'Iruka?' Now he remembers, that person was once his Academy instructor, Iruka Umino, a kind person who always put his heart to every lesson. 'What is he doing?'

"Uggrrr...Goddamn.." The one who he assumes Mizuki grunts in pain with his hand to his sore swollen neck. "Aggrrr!"

"Hold on! Can you walk?"

"I-I think I can manage..." Although having some trouble keeping balance, Mizuki stands up slowly with Iruka's help.

"...Mizuki, did you know who attacked you?"

"...No, it happened too fast." He lies. "It's a possiblity he was making the forbidden scroll his target."

"What are you talking about? The scroll is right besides you." Iruka's saying makes Mizuki's head turn to his side which earn a painful yelp with tears forming in his green eyes. "Be careful! You need to have medical attention right now, Mizuki."

"D-d-don't worry, Iruka. You go and find Naruto-kun...It seems like the attacker is aiming at him rather than the scroll."

"Y-you're right!" Iruka realises that his student is in risk of being pursued. Quickly making a series of handseal, a clone is ready right next to him. "You try to get the scroll back to Sandaime-sama with him, okay? Sorry for this."

"No-no, you don't need to waste your strength, Iruka." Mizuki utters. "I can make it back alone. You should go back and call for everyone, it wouldn't be a plain daze like me if you ran into him."

"...You sure you can make it?"

"I am, don't worry too much. Just leave me be."

"No, you wait here." Turning his back to him, Iruka assures Mizuki. "I'm gonna call the medic team right up along with the-" Iruka suddenly finds the back of his head getting impaled by a sharp kunai and slumbers down with another thrust to his veins, his eyes can't even keep up with the flow as they stays wide opened when his blood is seen soaring on the soil.

"You called for it, retard." Mizuki mutters with satisfaction. "Now the scroll..." His eyes only see the sky as a bust to his popliteal forces him down and his head is bound breathlessly to the small arms of a child, his throbbing neck would be broken by itself even with a light pressure.

"I should have known that scum like you would stir up trouble." Says Naruto, deciding to take the act. "So Mizuki-san, you said that I failed the graduating exam 3 times in a row so I have to learn at least one technique in this scroll. And I will ask again, what jutsu is it?" Finishing that sentence, he allows a little air into the traitor's lungs so he can talk.

"Y-y-you little monster..." Just as those words are out, a hard blow to the head makes him bite his tongue and shut him up. If he was just letting out drops of tears before then now the van has been broken. "P-please...no more, please..." The pain is so unbearable that he can no longer speak properly in this pitiful state, combining with the lack of air to ease it is pure agony.

"That might have been arranged but unfortunately I don't have time. About this incident of this giant scroll...The more you tell me, the longer you live."

And just when he's about to hear the tale of Naruto Uzumaki the orange obsessing kid, he suddenly feel something pulling him away from his capture. Time seems to be slowed down to the point when he can't feel any atmosphere substance left in the air and everything freezes up, shutting off his consciousness in the process.

...

When he opens his eyes again. A completely different scene plays out before him. A classroom with children chatting to each others, everyone has an exciting look on their face. A colorful and happy yet a little stiff feeling spreads out among these youngsters.

"What the hell?" He asks himself, looking around for something resembling the previous encounter. Kurama always breaks Genjutsu for him so he doubts it is an illusion he is seeing.

"What's up, Naruto?" He turns around to see a boy whose look is just about his age speaking to him. "W-whoaa! Don't stare at me like that! What has gotten into you?"

"Oh, sorry!" Apologising, he fixes his glance to a pleasant one. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Umm...What is it?"

Naruto tries to think of something to say before he could leave, something that is not too giving away about his confusion.

"Why does everyone look so excited?"

"Huh? This is not like you to ask that. Today is the Genin graduating day, and it's your third try Naruto. What? Giving up already?"

...The timescale truly has broken. What interesting traces in the past does he have the fortune to have? Today indeed is a sad day.

**Might as well turn this into a prequel for another story. Usually Naruto is the one who take control in the Time Travelling stories so I want to try putting him into another shoe to see if I can mess this up even more.**


End file.
